CRMS(Discontinued)
by zmanxv
Summary: After the Faunus won the Faunus Rights Revolution the struggle for equality was not over. A new evil arises and "the hero of the Faunus" Shinku Ryu will have to rise to meet this new threat. Little does he know he and his friends will be playing a much bigger role in Remnants history than any of them could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

CRMS

By Zmanxv

Inspired by Rooster Teeth's RWBY and based in the World of Remnant.

Chapter 1: The First Day

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Vale, the sun was shining high in the sky not a cloud in sight. Airships were flying over the city as they took new students to orientation and their first day at Beacon Academy. On one of these airships a young man stood by a window looking out. He had long jet black hair that goes down past his lower back and tan skin. He was tall and fairly muscular with crimson red eyes and crimson flame emblem on his left shoulder. He was wearing a red sleeveless leather vest, a gray muscle shirt, and black travel pants held up by a brown belt. He was also wearing brown leather combat boots with metal plating on the tips and sides of the boots. He had crimson leather gloves and a brown leather strap the holds his large dadao. As he waits in anticipations a figure walks up behind him.

"Never thought I'd see you here Ryu," the figure behind him stated.

Ryu turns around to face the figure. Before him is a young faunus girl with short reddish brown hair done up in a ponytail with her hands on her hips. She also had wolf ears and a wolf's tail of the same color as her hair. She had tan skin like Ryu and blue eyes. She wore a short sleeved robe that goes down to her mid thigh with a red sash wrapped around her stomach. Underneath she wore a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top. She had a brown string wrapped around her which carries her folded up bow and wore brown travel boots.

"Mana?" Ryu stated in surprised. "I could say the same about I haven't seen you in six months what happened to your work with the white fang?"

"What do you think this is?" she answered. "I'm here to help in bridging the ties between humans and faunus by becoming a huntress. What about you why are you here?"

"No reason in particular just interested in getting stronger really and given that huntsmen and huntresses are the some of the best warriors in the world put two and two together and it makes sense for me to become a huntsmen." Ryu answered.

"Fair point," Mana affirmed.

The Vale News Network comes on drawing Ryu's and Mana's attention.

"Breaking news a faunus was found dead last night making this the fourth consecutive murder in the past week and one of a hundreds reported all across the world since the end of the Faunus Rights Revolution." The news lady stated. "The group known as the Night Hunters is believed to be behind these attacks. Not much is known about this group and not much is likely to be known until a full fledge investigation is done. In other news… "

Ryu and Mana turned their attention away from the news.

"Doubt an investigation will ever be done," Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah," Mana lamented. "The cops don't really care about the faunus."

"It's unfortunate but one day things will change," Ryu stated optimistically.

"Hopeful I'm alive when that day happens," Mana stated.

The news shut off and a hologram appeared of a young woman with blond hair.

"Hello students and welcome to Beacon my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the few privileged to have been selected to attend this Academy. With the Faunus Rights Revolution only a year behind us it is important that as future huntsmen and huntresses you up hold this new found peace. It our job to provide you with the necessary tools to do so. Best of luck to all of you." Glynda announced to those on the airship then the hologram vanished.

"This should be an exciting next four years," Ryu stated.

"Let's just hope not too exciting the war was enough excitement for me," Mana added on.

"Oh come on you were barely in any battles," Ryu retorted.

"Well yeah unlike you I'm not a battle hungry adrenaline junky," Mana snapped back.

"Well… you got me there," Ryu admitted.

"Oh by the way where's Youko is she not with you?" Mana asked.

"Nah she and I've have been traveling separately since we've left home." Ryu answered.

"Last I heard from her she was talking about going to Shade Academy in Vacuo."

"Really… dangit I haven't seen your sister in months." Mana moaned.

"Don't worry you can do all you're catching up with her at the Vytal Festival." Ryu pointed out.

"But that's not till next year." Mana pointed out.

"Quit complaining," Ryu ordered.

"No," Mana replied.

"What am I chop liver?" Ryu whispered under his breath.

"Yes," Mana answered.

"Wait how did you…" Ryu began.

Mana pointed to her wolf ears.

"Good hearing remember." Mana pointed out.

"Oh right," Ryu replied.

"Anyways you have to tell me about your travels you really didn't have time when we last met." Mana pleaded.

"Well there's not much to tell but we've got time till we arrive at Beacon." Ryu stated. "Let's see where do I start?"

"How bout what you did after you left home," Mana suggested.

"Well after I left home I first traveled through the wasteland that is Vacuo." Ryu began. "It was in the desert that I stumbled upon some old ruins and went in to explore. I found something very interesting there."

"What was it?" Mana asked.

"I was getting to that," Ryu answered. "Inside was information about a lost technique that is very interesting."

"uggggh just get on with it," Mana blurted out.

"Okay fine, guess I'm not allowed to try and tell it like an actual story," Ryu stated. "The technique allows the user to release an attack that basically ignores an opponent's aura based defense."

"Are telling the truth or making that, I doubt there's a technique like that." Mana questioned.

"Believe it or not it does exist." Ryu stated.

"Rrriiggghhhhhhhhhhhht" Mana retorted.

"Anyways," Ryu continued. "Nothing else really happened I explored a few more ruins but found nothing new."

"Oh well," Mana stated. "Nothing new on my end either, White Fang stuff is really all there is."

The intercom system suddenly came to life.

"We will be docking soon please make sure you have all your belongs. We ask that you please exit of the ship in an orderly fashion and welcome to Beacon Academy." could be heard over the intercom.

"It's go time," Ryu stated.

The airship pulled up to the cliff areas letting down a large ramp to let people off. Both Ryu and Mana walked off and looked up towards the towering sight of Beacon Academy with wonder and anticipation for the next four years. The duo made their way towards where they thought orientation was. The 'whispers' of people talking about Mana being at the school could be heard plain as day.  
"The faunus may have won the war but the fight to equality ain't over," Ryu stated.  
"No kidding," Mana stated.

Two continued along their way doing their best to ignore the chatter and gossip all around them.  
"Well what do we have here I didn't know they accepted Animals here." A voice called out from behind.

The two turned around to see a fairly large man with black hair down up in a pony tail and reddish yellow eyes. He is wearing an opened brownish black leather trench coat that goes down past his knees. Underneath this he has a blackish red shirt and dark blue jeans. He has what appears to be a normal sword on his back strapped to his waist.

"And look the pet owner's here too," the large man added on.

"He looks like an idiot," Mana stated.

"No kidding," Ryu affirmed.

"He's probably an even bigger idiot than you," Mana continued.

Ryu glares at Mana for her comment then looks back to the large man.

"I didn't know they let idiots like you into this Academy," Ryu mocked.

The large man only smirks.

"Oh look the little man thinks he's tough," the large man retorted.

"Is that a challenge I hear," Ryu mocked. "Well mister tough guy what's the name of my challenger."

"The names Sun Qiandu yours little man," Sun mocked back.

"Ryu, Shinku Ryu," Ryu replied stepping forward.

The crowd began to clear out of way of the upcoming fight.

"Well Ryu," Sun began as he pulled out his sword. "Show me what you got."

Immediately Sun's sword transformed from a normal 4ft 3inch long blade to a large 10ft long diamond edged great sword which he rested on his shoulders. Ryu smirked.

"It's go time," he stated.

Ryu charged forward towards Sun. Sun ready himself. What an Amature, he thought. Ryu then releases a large blast of fire towards Sun. Sun moves to block it with his blade obstructing his vision. While Sun is distracted and can't see him Ryu moves around behind him. When the flames dissipated Sun sees Ryu is no longer in front of him.

"Where did he…" Sun began.

Suddenly Ryu Strikes Sun from behind with a powerful kick empowered with an explosion from his semblance and a shockwave from his aura. The resulting impact sent Sun flying a few feet and into the ground. His sword was knocked out of his hands by the explosion. Sun immediately got up still in shock from the kick. Ryu waste little time in followed up with of fireballs he launched at Sun. Still dazed Sun had to take the fireballs dead on. Smoke from the flames obscured his vision. When the smoke cleared the only thing Sun saw was Ryu's knee right in his face that would have sent him flying a little further had Ryu not grabbed his now in the air legs and threw him back the other direction. Sun managed to get up and shake off the attacks from Ryu. He sees his sword off to the side. He uses his semblance to send the sword towards Ryu. Ryu sees the sword coming and draws his own to knock it out of the way. Sun keeps sending the sword towards Ryu only for Ryu to knock it way again. Eventually Sun charges Ryu and leaps up into the air calling the sword to him and bringing down on Ryu. Ryu successfully blocks it but is staggered a bit by the blow. The ground cracks slightly from the shock of the impact. Someone who has recently arrived notices the ensuing fight and goes to observe.

"Your pretty strong," Ryu stated.

"You bet," Sun replied.

"But you're still an idiot." Ryu stated.

From his mouth Ryu releases a torrent of flames catching Sun off guard. Sun backs off. Ryu takes this opportunity sheathing his sword he launches a counter attack.

"It's go time," Ryu stated. **"Dragon's Fury!"**

With the shout Ryu unleashed a fury of mini-explosion empowered punches on to Sun sending him to the flying landing on the ground with his sword lying next to him. Ryu walks over to him knowing the fight is over. The crowd began to disperse.

"Had this been a test of strength you surely would have won but this was a fight it takes more than strength to win." Ryu stated.

He holds out his hands to help Sun up. Sun is a little shocked by Ryu's gesture. He takes the his hand. Ryu pulls him up.

"You're of the Qiandu branch of the Ju-long family if I'm not mistaken?" Ryu questioned.  
"No you're right well I'm what's left of it," Sun answered.

"Ya I heard what happened," Ryu stated. "Whole family ya."

"Yeah," Sun sighed.

"Well if you two are done with your moment we have an orientation to get to," Mana pointed out. "Oh… and sorry about your family Sun."

Sun stared wide eyed at what Mana had said.

"No I'm the one who should apologies I insulted you for being a faunus and that was wrong." Sun stated.

"No problem I'm used to it," Mana replied with a smile.

"By the way Ryu where did you learn to fight like that?" Sun asked.

"Wait do you… not know who I am?" Ryu asked.

"No… should I?" Sun questioned.

"Maybe I can answer that," a young man stated while walking up to the trio.

The young man has black spiky hair, blue eyes, and a mechanical left arm. He was wearing a long black coat over top of which was white with silver trim ornate looking armor. He wore black pants and white boots. He also has a long crimson red cape emblazoned with a golden fist flanked by an olive wreath.

"And who might you be?" Sun asked.

"The names Caesar." he responded. "It's nice to finally meet you Ryu."

Caesar held out a hand towards Ryu.

"Nice to meet you as well," Ryu replied shaking Caesar's hand.

"Alright so what is so special about Ryu," Sun asked.

Caesar releases Ryu's hand.

"A man who became known for his actions in the Faunus Rights Revolution. The hero of the faunus, Shinku Ryu." Caesar explained.

"It's been a year since the war ended and they've already made a legend out me," Ryu observed with a smile.

"Wait you're THE Shinku Ryu, the war hero," Sun exclaimed.

"The one and only," Ryu replied.

"sheesh you really are an idiot," Mana stated.

As the group was chatting two figures made their way over one was a young blond woman and the other was an older man with grey hair.

"Excuse me," the grey hair man interrupted. "I would like to talk to you two, Ryu and Sun. After the ceremony of course."

"Okay," Ryu stated.

"Who's that," Sun asked.

"That's Ozpin you idiot," Mana answered.

"I know who he was I was talking about the woman next to him," Sun replied.

The woman was a bit annoyed.

"I'm Glynda and you two have some explain to do but that will have to be for after the ceremony." Glynda answered.

"How did you not know who she was, she was the one welcoming us to Beacon with that hologram thing," Ryu brought up.

"I kind of zoned out there," Sun responded.

Ryu sighed. Glynda and Ozpin walked away from the group after relaying their message. The group made their way towards the opening ceremony. They joined the other students in the room waiting for the opening ceremony to start. There was a lot of chatter throughout the room until Ozpin got on the mic. He cleared his throat.

"I'll make this quick, You have come here to this Academy for many reasons," he began. "Some come seeking purpose, others seek knowledge, and yet others seek strength. Your time at this Academy will teach you that what you seek is not what you always need to find. That is all."

Ozpin walked away from the mic as Glynda stepped forward.

"You will all sleep in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins." Glynda directed. "Oh and will the two hooligans who fought outside met me so they can go see Ozpin."

"That be us," Ryu stated.

"Yeah let's just get this over with." Sun stated.

The two went to wait for Glynda leaving Caesar and Mana by themselves.

"So uh… what's your name," Caesar asked.

"It's Mana," Mana answered.

"Soo uhmm… ah…" Caesar studered.

"Are not used to talking to a girl or something, or are you not use to talking to a faunus," Mana interrupted.

Caesar remains silent. His eyes slowly move up to her ears.

Mana sighs.

"Soooooooooo why did you come here?" Caesar asked.

"I'm with the White Fang, I want to help bridge the gap between humans and faunus." Mana answered.

"Oh… I see," Caesar stated.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked.

"Nothing," Caesar answered.

"Anyways I wonder what kind of talk Ryu and Sun are getting now?" Mana Pondered.

******************************************************************************

Ryu and Sun made their way towards the tower where Ozpin's office was following an annoyed Glynda.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for such reckless behavior on your first day at this Academy." Glynda stated.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Ryu replied.

"That fight was completely uncalled for," Glynda explained.

"I mean he did insult me and my friend," Ryu replied.

"You're the one who took it as a challenge," Sun stated.

"Quiet both of you!" Glynda shouted. "You both took part in starting that fight so I don't want to hear it!"

The three of them continue in silence as the went into the tower and up the elevator to Ozpin's office where he was waiting at his desk.

"Thank you for bringing them Glynda you may leave," Ozpin stated.

"Of course sir," Glynda replied.

Glynda went back into the elevator and went back down. Ozpin beckoned them forward.

"Sit down," he stated.

Ryu and Sun did so.

"I've been headmaster at this Academy for a long time and have had many exceptional students come in and out of here." Ozpin explained. "Yet you two are very unique. It's not everyday you see young people of such exceptional ability. Abilities rivaling or even surpassing that of the best of the graduates from one of the many combat schools. However you two did not go to any of these combats schools."

"Ahh… Thanks," Ryu and Sun replied.

"Tell me what allows such young people to possess such skill?" Ozpin brought up.

"Well I'm of the Qiandu house we are the strongest of the Ju-long Clan," Sun boosted.

"I see you may go Sun that's all I wanted to ask you," Ozpin stated. "But please don't let this happen again."

"Of course sir," Sun replied. "See ya around Ryu."

"See ya," Ryu replied.

Sun went into the elevator and went back down.

"Now you Ryu what makes you so strong?" Ozpin asked.

"I've just always wanted to get stronger," Ryu answered. "And you know that I've fought in a war."

"hmm… very true," Ozpin replied.

"Tell me you know of your family's secrets correct?" Ozpin brought up.

"Yyeaahhhh," Ryu replied.

"What is the most well kept of those?" Ozpin asked.

"hmm… ah well there is one…" Ryu began.

"The taboo your family holds dear, the hidden power they keep secret" Ozpin interrupted.

"Yeah?" Ryu responded puzzled. "How do you know that?"

"You'll find I know many things," Ozpin stated.

Ryu gave Ozpin a suspicious glare.

"Who are you Ozpin and just how old are you?" Ryu asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself," Ozpin answered. "You may go now, thank you Ryu."

"Alright sir," Ryu replied.

Ryu got up and began to leave.

"And one more thing," Ozpin brought up.

Ryu turned to look at Ozpin.

"Keep this talk a secret between us alright," Ozpin ordered.

"Of course sir," Ryu replied.

Ryu left Ozpin's office and made his way to the cliffs at the front of the school. He looked out towards the setting sun in the west.

******************************************************************************

Night had fallen upon Beacon Academy. Most of the students were in their pajamas getting ready for bed and lying on their sleeping bags. Caesar, Ryu, Mana, and Sun had all found each other and were sitting by each though at a slight distance, Caesar and Mana were the furthest from each other in the group. They sat there in silence amongst themselves.

"Okay Ryu, I want to check something with you," Caesar final spoke up.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Okay… is it true that you defeat 1000 men by yourself?" Caesar brought up.

"1000! Where'd you hear that number?" Ryu answered.

"That's the number I heard" Sun stated.

Ryu sighed

"Well you see the truth is it was 500 men in a narrow mountain pass so only two to four could come at me at a time making it easy to fend them off, it was really a matter of endurance." Ryu explained.

"It's still impressive you had the endurance to fight of all those men," Caesar admire. "I could never do that."

"Hey don't say that," expressed Mana.

"Yeah I'm sure you could with enough training," Ryu pointed out.

"I'm mean that's one of the reasons we are here," Sun stated.

"You got a point," Caesar admitted.

Caesar shifted uncomfortably.

Ryu laid down on his the floor and placed his hands behind his head.

"You'll get there one day and even if you don't we all got a role we can play," Ryu stated.

There was a silence for several minutes.

"So… Ryu… how did you get to that level Ryu?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah I never asked myself," Mana stated.

"I'm curious myself," Sun brought up.

"It's nothing really special," Ryu pointed out. "I grew up outside of the kingdoms it was fight or die. So I had to get stronger just to survive. Also I fought in a war for three years so that was a big factor. The main reason is I just like training and getting better and stronger everyday."

"I see," Caesar stated.

"So I train alot," Sun pointed out.

"But how often do you actually fight?" Ryu brought up.

"I mean when my clan died I had to fight a lot more," Sun stated.

"I've been fighting since I was born basically," Ryu explained. "I've got years of combat experience under my belt far more than you."

"Well… fair point," Sun sighed.

"Welp… I'm going to head back to my sleeping bag and hit the hay," Mana stated.

"Uh… yeah same here," Caesar stated. "Goodnight.

"Night," Mana replied.

Mana and Caesar walked away leaving only Sun and Ryu. The two sat there in quiet for a few minutes.

"Well I'll head to bed myself," Sun stated. "Goodnight Ryu."

"Night Sun," Ryu replied.

Sun left leaving only Ryu. Ryu continued to lay there looking up at the ceiling. He raised his hand in a fist.

"I will get stronger," Ryu proclaimed and then shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation

Chapter 2: Orientation

With the initiation into Beacon coming up soon all the students were getting their weapon's out of their locker assigned the day before. Mana was at her locker getting her bow, Kiyohime. A girl walked up to her.

"Hey your Mana correct?" A voice asked from behind Mana.

She turned to look. A girl with long blond hair and bright yellow eye. She wore a simple top which was white in the middle and yellow on sides. She wore a yellow combat skirt as well as thigh high metal boots with a sharpened edge on the front and spear like point on the tips. She had plate armor over her breasts and on her shoulders.

"Uhhh… yeah," Mana stated.

"I'm Luz it's nice to meet you," the girl greeted.

"Uhhhhh… nice to meet you too?" Mana replied. "Ssoooooooo…"

"Your friends with Ryu right?" Luz asked.

Mana sighed.

"Yes," Mana stated.

"Well… could we friends as well?" Luz questioned.

"Whyyyyyy?" Mana asked.

"Well as you've guest I want to at least be friends with Ryu so I was thinking we could be friends to make it easier to be friends with him." Luz explained.

"Okay but why go through me why not just ask him to be your friend like with me?" Mana pointed out.

"Well… uhmm… you see well… it's kind of embarrassing but I have this problem…" Luz began.

At that moment Ryu walked into the room towards Mana without his shirt or vest on revealing his heavily scarred body.

"Mornin' Mana," Ryu called out.

"Well speak of the devil, hey Ryu," Mana replied.

"Who's this?" Ryu asked.

"She's Luz one of your first admirers at this school." Mana answered.

"Well nice to meet ya Luz," Ryu stated holding out his hand.

Luz just stood there staring at Ryu in daze mouth wide open blushing bright red.

"Uhhh Luz?" Ryu stated.

He waved his hand in front of her eyes. Her face didn't change.

"Well that at least explains why she decided to get to you through me," Mana pointed out.

"At least she had a relatively good reason," Ryu stated.

"Anyways is there a particular reason you're shirtless right now?" Mana brought up.

"Oh I was just doing my morning workouts," Ryu explained.

"Well what did you do this morning," Mana asked.

"10 mile jog, climb up and down the cliffs at the front of the school 10 times, and to finish it out I swam out to the bay and back." Ryu explained.

"Oh nothing out the ordinary," Mana observed.

"Yep anyways I gotta get my stuff See ya around," Ryu stated and then went to his locker.

Mana finished getting all her stuff out of her locker and left. Luz finally came out of her daze after this.

She shook her head.

"Dammit! It happened again!" She shout.

Luz hung her head and began to walk towards where initiation was to take place. Caesar was heading to there as well and saw Luz along the way.

"Hey you alright?" He asked.

Luz turned to see who it was. Before her stood Caesar dressed in his full armor with his mechanical arm fully visible.

"Uhmm… I… uhmmmm… I uhhmmmmmmmmm… I uh," Luz studered.

"Just calm down and say it," Caesar stated.

Luz regained her composer enough to talk.

"I fine, it's just I get nervous around guys and your handsome and… wait I mean uhmm… uh…" Luz explained.

"Hey just calm down okay," Caesar stated.

"Right," Luz replied.

She took a deep breath.

"Better?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah," Luz replied. "Oh I never introduce myself I'm Luz."

"I'm Caesar it's nice to meet you," Caesar stated.

He held out his right hand.

"Uh… nice to meet you too," Luz replied.

She shook Caesar's hand. Caesar smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Would all students report to the cliffs for initiation," Glynda's voice announced over the intercom.

"Oh… we best get going," Caesar pointed out.

"Right," Luz replied.

The two began there way to the cliffs where the initiation starts.

******************************************************************************

The students all gathered at the cliffs awaiting the start of their initiation into Beacon. Each student was standing on their own launch pad. Ryu was standing next to Mana. Ozpin stood in front of them.

"Each of you have trained for many years to become warriors and have worked hard to come here," Ozpin began. "The Emerald Forest will be where you put your skills to the test. It is also the place will you will from your partners and teams."

Many of the students began to talk amongst themselves due to the new information.

"That being said the first person you see after you land will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin stated.

The chatter amongst the students picked up in volume.

"That makes things interesting," Ryu stated.

"Hope I get paired with someone good." Mana lemented.

"You'll be fine," Ryu stated.

Mana sighed.

"After this you must make your way northward through the forest to collect relics at an abandoned temple. Take only one relic for each pair and return here for your evaluation." Ozpin continued. "Do not be afraid to destroy anything in your path or you will die."

"That really makes things interesting," Ryu stated.

"Any Questions?" Ozpin asked.

No one responded.

"Good now take your position," Ozpin stated.

All the students ready themselves as they were launched one by one into the forest. Ryu looked to Mana before being launched.

"Good luck," Ryu stated.

"You too," Mana replied.

Ryu was launched and then Mana. The last student launched was Sun officially starting the initiation.

******************************************************************************

As Ryu flew through the air he released a series of small explosions to slow his descent. He lands on the ground in a roll into a run and begins making his way northward. Ryu darted through the forest at full speed yet still managing to avoid tripping up on roots or being hit by branches. After running for a few minutes he looks up and sees a crimson red cape come across his field of vision. He sees that it is Caesar. As Caesar descended he used his left arm to grip onto a large tree branch. He swung on it for a little to slow his momentum down before landing not to far from Ryu. Ryu ran towards him.

"Hey Caesar!" He called out.

Caesar turned towards Ryu.

"Oh hey Ryu," He stated with a surprised look.

Ryu slowed down to a walk as he neared Caesar.

"Looks like we're partners," Ryu stated.

"Haha looks like it," Caesar affirmed.

"Here's to the next four years," Ryu begin.

He holds out his hand. Caesar passes for a second. He closes his eyes and smiles. He reopens them and then takes hold of Ryu's hand.

"To the next four years," Caesar continued. "Partner."

******************************************************************************

Mana landed a little ways to the west of Ryu and Caesar. She carefully made her way through the forest. Mana didn't see anyone for several minutes. 'I hope I find Ryu I don't know if I could stand being partner with anyone else. Well maybe Caesar would be fine or even Luz so long as it's not…' She thought before being interrupted when she saw someone right in front of her. Sun stood before her. There eyes made contact.

"Of all the people why him?" She pleaded.

Sun sighed.

"Like it or not we're partners," Sun pointed.

"Trust me I don't like it," Mana stated.

"Then best get used to it girly," Sun stated.

"Well at least one of us has brains," Mana stated.

Sun gave Mana an angry glare.

"You're lucky I don't like hitting girls," Sun pointed out.

"Oh that means more fun for me," Mana expressed.

Sun sigh.

******************************************************************************

Luz had landed to the east of Ryu and Caesar. She made her way through the forest.

"I wonder who I'll get pair with?" She asked herself.

She traveled through the forest for several minutes before she heard some people.

"He's my partner!" A girl's voice shouted.

"No he's mine I saw him first," another girl shouted.

"Can't you two just calm down," a guy pleaded.

"NO!" They both responded.

Luz went to investigate. In a clearing she saw the two girls arguing over the one guy, whose back was turned and appeared annoyed. The first girl was in a flowing purple thin straped dress that went down to her knees. She wore a large yellow belt around her stomach along with white boots and gloves. She had bright yellow eyes and purple into white at the tips wavy hair down to her mid back. She carried duel pistols.

The second girl was somewhat tall with brown hair in long ponytail that went down to her knees. She wore a light gray top that only covered her breasts. She also wore black short shorts and a light brown skirt in the back with a fur belt around her waist. She wore light brown leather boots up to her knees. She wore light brown skin tight leather gloves up to her elbows. She had long metal claws on both of her her hand attached to the gloves in various places with dust cartridges on near her elbows.

The guy wore a brown leather vest and a cream white scarf around his neck. He wore and ocean blue sash around his waist, black baggy pants, and dark brown leather boots. On his right arm he had a blue tattoo line. He had light blue hair which was extremely short in the back. On his left ear he had two earrings one of which had two white feathers attached to it. In his left hand he held two cutlasses.

Luz stepped out of the clearing towards them. The two girls looked towards her. The guy turned his head slightly towards her.

"Who are you?" The first girl asked.

"I'm Luz," Luz answered.

"And why are you here?" The second girl asked.

"Well I overheard you two arguing and went to check it out," Luz answered. "I might be able to solve you two's dilemma."

"REALLY!? HOW?!" The two girls asked simultaneously.

Luz was a little shocked by the enthusiasm of the response.

"Well I could be one of you two's partner and the other is partners with the guy and we all travel together." Luz suggested.

The two girls mulled over the idea. The guy turned around revealing dark brown near black eyes as well as the fact he had no shirt on and a very muscular build. It also revealed a scar on his left eye and three scars across his chest. On top of this it revealed his hair was parted to the right side and very short on the left side as well. He had his emblem on the left side of his vest which was a white spiral with five arms.

"That could work besides we could be apart of that same team then," he pointed out.

Luz's face turned bright red she went into a slight daze with her mouth open.

"Looks like someone sees why we were arguing over him," the second girl pointed out.

Luz broke out of the daze and does her best to not look directly at the guy.

"Right anyways would that work?" She quickly brought up.

"That could work," the first girl replied.

"Yeah," the second affirmed.

"Now who's with me and who's with him?" Luz also brought up.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Either way you two will likely be on the same team with him." Luz explained.

The first girl sighed.

"I'll be your partner," she lamented.

"Sweet," Luz stated. "By the way what are y'alls names."

"Oh I'm Iris," the first girl stated.

"Tala," the second girl stated.

"Names Holokai," the guy stated.

"Alright then let's get going," she stated.

She lead the way heading northward. Iris went right next to her and began chatting.

"Looks like someone's already taking charge," Holokai expressed to Tala.

"You could say that again," Tala affirmed.

"Looks like…" Holokai began.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Tala interrupted.

Tala and Holokai followed suit northwards behind Luz and Iris.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile Ryu and Caesar began there travel northward towards the temple. The two engaged in small talk along the way.

"Hey Ryu can I ask you something?" Caesar brought up.

"Ask away," Ryu replied.

"Why did you join the war on the side of the faunus?" Caesar asked.

Ryu stopped. He looked down. Caesar stopped a little ahead of Ryu looked towards him.

"Good question," Ryu stated. "I sought fame and glory and you know what… I got every damn thing I asked for."

Ryu continued along his way. Caesar followed behind him.

"Then why the side of the Faunus?" Caesar brought up.

"Cause I thought they were in the right," Ryu answered.

"What you mean by that?" Caesar pressed further.

"I mean what I said they were in the right they deserved rights and fought for it," Ryu stated.

Caesar stopped. Ryu stopped and turned towards him. Caesar clenched his left fist.  
"Then… would they be in the right to kill a whole family," Caesar began. "WOULD THEY BE IN THE RIGHT TO RUIN ANOTHER'S LIFE!"

Tears began to stream from Caesar's eyes.

"Whose life did they ruin yours?" Ryu asked.

Caesar clenched his left fist even tighter.

"Yes… they took everything from me," Caesar began. "My father… my mother… my… my… my sister, Luna… EVERYTHING!."

Ryu stared at Caesar.

"Was it all faunus or a few?" Ryu brought up.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!" Caesar cried out.

Ryu turned back northward and began to walk. He stopped and slightly turned his head towards Caesar.

"Only fools judge the whole based on a few," Ryu stated.

Caesar was shocked by Ryu's calm demeanor and his response.

"How… how can you talk about this so calmly?!" Caesar shout. "I witness my family be taken away from me in an instant!"

Ryu turned his head back.

"Hmm… you know… death loses meaning when you've seen enough of it," he pointed out.

Ryu began to walk northward.

Caesar shut his eyes tight. He clenched his left fist even harder to the point where one could hear the metal grinding. His eyes open. His left arm transformed into a blade and charge at Ryu ready to strike. As he neared Ryu he readied his blade to stab Ryu. Right as Caesar was about to strike, Ryu turns around and takes hold of Caesar's arm while avoiding the blade. Ryu shifted his footing and flung Caesar over his shoulder and slammed him on to the ground. Caesar was in a daze from the impact. Ryu released Caesar's arm. Caesar shook himself out of the daze and got back up. He took a fighting stance with his blade out.

"You really want to fight me?" Ryu inquired.

"SHUT UP!" Caesar shouted.

He charged at Ryu again ready to strike. Ryu dodged to the left slightly and took hold of Caesar's arm. Ryu brought him in for a strong elbow to the stomach before bring his fist up for a strike to his face. After this he pulls Caesar into a spin before sending him flying towards a tree. Upon impact Caesar shatters through the tree sending it crashing down. Luckily it didn't land on Caesar. Caesar was again in a daze but it didn't take him long to stand back up.

"You got the anger out of your system?" Ryu asked.

Caesar breathed heavy for a few seconds before he finally calmed down.

"Yeah I think so," Caesar answered.

"It's alright to be upset about what happened," Ryu began. "Just don't blame all faunus for it."

"Yeah you're right," Caesar lamented. "Sorry for attacking you."

"No problem man," Ryu replied.

Suddenly growls could be heard all around Ryu and Caesar. Ryu and Caesar stood back to back taking up a fighting stance.

"Seems our little fight attracted some Grimm," Caesar pointed out.

"No kidding think you can handle it?" Ryu asked.

"Don't worry, I may not be on your level but Grimm I can handle." Caesar stated.

Ryu smirked.

"Good I don't need some weakling that needs me to protect them 24/7," Ryu stated.

Many Beowolves and Ursa emerged from the trees ranging in all sorts of sizes.

"Enough talks let's do this!" Caesar shouted.

"It's go time," Ryu stated.


	3. Chapter 3: Through the Woods

Chapter 3: Through the Woods

The sound of gunshots and explosions rang throughout the Emerald Forest. A small portion of the forest was ablaze in flames. Ryu and Caesar fought a fierce battle as hordes of grimm charged towards them. The two stood back to back. Caesar breathed heavy.

"These guys just keep," he observed.

"Well you know what they say the more the merrier," Ryu remarked.

"Tch," Caesar expressed.

A large beowolf charged at Ryu. It slashed at him. He reacted by blocking the strike and using his free hand to draw his sword to cleave the beowolf in haft. An average sized ursa charged at Caesar. Caesar's left arm change into a gun and he unloaded a multied of fire dust rounds into the ursa. As it got closer Caesar's arm changed again this time into a mini-cannon. He unloads two rounds at the ursa killing it. An audible screech could be heard over head. A large nevermore could be seen overhead as it began to circle them.

"Looks like more of them wanna join in on the fun," Ryu stated.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," Caesar remarked.

Two more large nevermores could be seen as they began to circle the duo.

"Well aren't we just popular?" Ryu remarked as he cut down an ursa.

"Hey Ryu I gotta plan," Caesar stated as he cut down a small beowolf.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"I'll take out the nevermores with my arm in cannon stance," Caesar began to explain. "You focus on keeping the grimm on the ground off of me."

"Sounds good to me," Ryu affirmed. "Let's do it!"

Caesar's arm again transformed into a mini-cannon. He took aim one of the nevermores. He let loose several rounds onto the nevermore. A multitude of them made contact with their intended target bring it down temporarily. He reach behind him to grab ammo to reload. As he did this an ursa charged him. Ryu quickly responded and intercepted the ursa cutting it down with a few swift slashes. Three beowolves charged forward on to Caesar only to be cut down by Ryu. Caesar finished reloading. He again let loose another volley of rounds onto another nevermore bring it down. He again had reload. More grimm continue to charge at the duo only to be cut down by Ryu. After Caesar finished reloading he released another volley of rounds taking down the last nevermore for now.

"That should buy us some time," Caesar pointed out.

"Let's finish off the rest of these then," Ryu stated.

"Right," Caesar affirmed.

The two fought off the remaining grimm cutting down them down. Caesar sat down and breathed heavily after the fighting. Ryu absorbed the flames around them. Ryu looked at Caesar.

"Don't tell me your tired already," he stated.

"I don't have the same kind of endurance you do," Caesar pointed out.

"Very true," Ryu remarked. "Best rest now then, I doubt those nevermores will let us be,"  
Caesar chuckled.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile…

Mana and Sun had been traveling for a little bit of time, for the most part in silence.

"Sooooooooooo… uhm… just curious why did you choose to become a huntress?" Sun asked.

Mana sighed.

"Well if you must know I'm here with the White Fang," Mana answered. "I want to help bridge the divide between humans and faunus."

"Oh I see," Sun sighed.

"What's your problem?" Mana asked.

"It's nothing," Sun answered.

"Are you sure cause…" Mana began.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Sun interrupted.

"Alright jeez," Mana replied.

Sun took a second calmed himself down. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry it's just…" Sun began.

Suddenly the sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air.

"What the hell?" Sun exclaimed.

Both he and Mana search for where it was coming from. Mana notices flames rising up from the forest not far from them in the east.

"Over there," Mana pointed out.

Sun looked in that direction.

"Looks like Ryu's encountered some grimm." Mana observed.

"You sure that's Ryu?" Sun asked.

Mana glared at him.

"Right, well let's go to him," Sun stated.

He ran off towards where the flames were. Mana sighed and followed suit.

******************************************************************************

Luz, Iris, Holokai, and Tala had traveled for a little ways. Luz had taken the lead as to avoid direct contact with Holokai. The group talked along the way taking the time to get to know each other. As they Traveled the sound of explosion and gunshot suddenly rang out throughout the forest.

"What hell was that!" Iris exclaimed.

"Sounds like one hell of a fire fight," Luz exclaimed.

At that moment an intense fire could be scene in the distance.

"You weren't kidding about the fire fight," Holokai remarked.

"Let's check it out," Luz stated.

"What are you crazy!" Iris exclaimed. "We should avoid that area at all costs."

"Come on Iris where's your adventurous side?" Tala inquired.

"Not there," Iris answered.

"I say we check it out," Holokai voiced. "I've been looking for a good fight since I got here."

"Not you too!" Iris exclaimed.

"I think the votes in Iris," Luz pointed out. "So let's get moving."

Luz began running towards the direction of the gunfire.

"Let's go!" Holokai shouted before following suit.

"Best not fall behind Iris," Tala stated before running in the same direction.

Iris sighed. She ran to catch up to them.

"Idiots I swear," She stated.

******************************************************************************

Caesar and Ryu rested while they waited for the nevermores to rise and resume their assault.

"Soooo… you got a plan bud?" Ryu asked.

Caesar was still breathing heavy.

"Well…" Caesar began. "That depends on how many of those you can take down."

"One shouldn't be too hard, two's pushing it, but with three I won't be gettin' out unscaved." Ryu stated.

"Well I have enough rounds for one more volley but that still leaves two left," Caesar explained. "Not to mention your wouldn't fighting at max aura."

"That's not a problem I've recovered most of my aura," Ryu pointed out.

"What how?" Caesar asked.

"When I absorb fire I recover my aura." Ryu explained.

"I see." Caesar stated.

"RYU!" A voice called out.

Ryu and Caesar turned to see Mana running towards them.

"Hey Mana," Ryu greeted.

"Hey," Caesar stated.

"Hey Caesar," Mana greeted.

"Where's your partner or haven't you found one yet?" Ryu asked.

"Oh… he's coming," Mana stated annoyed.

Sun came running towards them. When he got to them he stopped and sat down breathing heavy.

"Dear god how fast can that girl run?" Sun asked.

"I mean she's faster than me," Ryu answered.

Sun groaned and lied down.

"Looks like you two went through a hell storm," Mana pointed out.

"Well with all the grimm that attacked us it's no surprised." Caesar stated.

"What drew them here?" Sun asked.

Ryu and Caesar looked to each other.

"Long story," Ryu answered.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Caesar lamented.

"Let's just say I pushed the wrong buttons," Ryu stated.

"Whatever," Mana stated.

"No not whatever I want to know," Sun expressed.

A screech could be heard throughout the forest.

"We'll have to save it for later," Ryu pointed out. "We've got bigger fish to fry."

"HEEEYYYYYY!" a voice called out.

The group looked to see Luz and Holokai running towards them.

"Aawwww we missed the fight," Holokai stated.

"Luz?" Caesar expressed.

"Hey Caesar, Ryu, Mana and uhmm…" Luz began.

"Sun," Sun stated.

"Sun nice to meet you I'm Luz," Luz greeted.

"Nice to meet you too and you uh…" Sun began.

"Names Holokai," Holokai stated.

Tala and Iris eventually caught up to them.

"Oh thank god we missed the fight," Iris lamented.

"And they are?" Ryu asked pointing to Iris and Tala.

"Tala," Tala answered.

"Iris," Iris answered rudely.

"Interesting crowd you got there Luz," Caesar pointed out.

"HEY!" Iris, Holokai, and Tala shouted.

"Your one to talk," Luz retorted.

Ryu shrugged off the comment.

"Hey!" Sun shouted.

"Neither of you are wrong," Mana pointed out.

A screech again rang through the forest as the three nevermores rose up out of the forest.

"We'll have to save the small talk for later," Ryu stated as he drew his sword.

"This looks like fun," Holokai stated.

"Where the hell did you get your definition of fun," Iris exclaimed.

"Quit complaining cause here they come," Mana pointed out.

Caesar readied his cannon.

"I can temporarily take out one," Caesar stated.

"We'll take one," Luz began.

"And we'll take the other," Caesar continued.

"Let's do this!" Tala exclaimed.

"It's go time," Ryu stated.

Caesar unleash his final barrage onto one of the oncoming nevermores again bring it down.

"Let's go!" Luz shout.

Luz began to charge forward. Iris put her two pistols together to form a large 50 caliber sniper rifle.

"I'll keep you covered from the ground," Iris stated.

"Got it," Luz stated.

Iris fired out a few rounds dealing minimal damage but getting the attention of one of the nevermores. Luz held out her hand and formed a hard light version of the launch pads used at the start of the initiation. She used it to launch her towards the nevermore. Tala and Holokai followed suit. Luz creates a hard light firing mechanism to accelerate her even faster. She flip in the air so her legs were pointing towards the nevermore. She deconstructed the firing mechanism on her feet and reconstructs them on her arms. She spins herself and accelerates even further creating a human bullet. She Slammed into the nevermore creating a deep wound with in its side. She pulls away from the nevermore. Tala's cartridges on her arms switch to red causing red dust to course through the contraption. Through this she extended her claws out to three times length glowing red. Upon reaching the damaged nevermore she slashed at with her claws at the spot where Luz had struck. Her strike left the grimm even further damaged at the point of the initial impact. A few shots from Iris further exasperated the damage. As Holokai approach he extended his blades out and spun himself in a vertical spiral. He formed mini typhoon around him. After landing safely on the ground Luz used her hard light to form a cage around Holokai with propellants near his head and feet to further accelerate him and guide him towards the wound that had been inflicted on the nevermore. Upon impact Holokai cleaved through the nevermore at it's injury finishing it off. Holokai fell to the ground and landed safely.

While Luz and her team launched their attack on the one nevermore Caesar, Ryu, Mana, and Sun launched their attack onto the other.

"Let's do this guys!" Caesar shouted.

"Hey!" Mana reacted.

"And girl," Caesar stated.

"Thank you," Mana stated.

She fired severely explosively charged arrows at the nevermore. Upon impact they exploded stunning it temporarily in the air. Taking advantage of the delay Caesar took hold of Ryu's arm with his left arm and Ryu took hold of Sun's arm. Sun drew his sword and readied it. Caesar sent Ryu and Sun flying towards the nevermore. Ryu created explosions at his feet to further accelerate the two. With a mighty throw Ryu sent Sun flying even faster. Upon reaching the nevermore Sun cleaved through it in a single strike. Ryu and Sun land on the ground safely.

Everyone reconvened. Congratulations and high fives went all around as the students celebrated their victory. However the celebrations were cut short as the last remaining nevermore again rose. It drew the attention of the group. The grimm made its way towards them. Mana, Ryu, and Iris stepped forward.

"We got this," Mana stated.

"You mean I got this," Ryu corrected.

"No I got this," Iris stated.

"Ahh no girly I've got this," Ryu replied.

"Sorry boy but I got this," Iris replied.

"Let's just finish this," Mana ordered.

"Whatever," Ryu and Iris replied.

Mana drew a pure white arrow. She notched it and readied her bow to fire. Ryu brought his right fist back ready to unleash his attack. Iris transformed her weapon yet again this time into a cannon. She charged up her attack. All three launched their attacks at the same time.

 **"** **Crimson Dragon's Rage!"** Ryu shouted as he launched his attack.

Mana's attack erupted into a streak of light as it flew. The three attacks found their mark and obliterated the Nevermore. The group again resumed their celebration. After they all calmed down they decided to travel to the temple together and set out.

The group traveled through the forest with little trouble. Caesar and Luz had taken the lead and were chatting along the way. Everyone else had trailed behind and listened to Ryu and Mana tell stories of their time in the war. They continue their way through the forest until the neared the temple.

"Their that's the temple," Caesar pointed out.

"Finally," Luz exclaimed.

"About damn time," Ryu stated.

The group made their way towards the temple and inspected the artifacts.

"These are artifacts?" Mana inquired.

"Guess so," Holokai answered.

"Let's just grab them and get out of here," Iris stated.

"Right, right," Tala replied.

Caesar, Ryu, Mana, and Sun grabbed the white knight pieces while Luz, Iris, Holokai, and Tala grabbed the white rook pieces.

"Alright we got the artifacts now let's get going," Caesar stated.

"Right," Luz affirmed.

"Glad this is finally over," Iris complained.

"Wish I got to get some more fighting in," Holokai stated.

"I'm just happy I made some friends already," Mana stated.

"Wait I'm your friend?" Sun question.

"Sort of," Mana answered.

"And… Me?" Caesar asked.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I be?" Mana asked.

"Yeah… yeah… good… good point," Caesar stated.

"What's wrong?" Luz asked.

"Nothing just need to let it be," Caesar answered.

Everyone began to leave but Ryu stayed behind looking out.

"Hey Ryu hurry up!" Tala called out.

Ryu remained still. This feeling… what is it? He thought to himself.

"Hey Ryu!" Sun shouted "Let's get going!"

"Ryu?" Mana pondered. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right," he stated. "The air feels… odd."

"Quite talking about the weather and get moving!" Tala shouted.

"Mana can you do a scan of the area?" Ryu asked. "Just to be safe."

"Ah… sure," Mana replied.

Mana activated her semblance and scanned the area. She picked up nothing.

"I don't sense anything." Mana stated.

"See nothing to worry about," Luz stated.

Ryu still stayed in place. 'No… something's definitely off I can feel it'. Ryu stood still for a few seconds facing the temple's only standing wall. He then had an epiphany and turned quickly to his right his eyes wide with surprise. Everyone turned and follow suit to see a pale skinned girl a bit younger than them standing there. She wore a long sleeved white shirt. Over top of this she wore what appeared to be a black strapless dress with white frills at the bottom. Around her stomach was a black and white corset with black laces. She wore black boots and had what appeared to be long black hair. Her face however was covered by a white hood. She held a large scythe in her right hand.

"Who's she?" Luz inquired.

Mana took a few steps back her eyes widened with fear.

"No…" She began. "Not her."

Caesar walked forward.

"Excuse me but who are you" Caesar asked.

"No Caesar stand back!" Ryu shouted.

"Huh?" Caesar inquired.

Suddenly everyone felt weak as if their strength was being drained from them. The girl charged forward knocking Caesar out of the way allowing him to catch a glimpse of the girls face. His eyes widened in surprised. The girl continued on her path straight towards Mana.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Returns

Chapter 4: The Past Returns

The mysterious girl continued her charge towards Mana. Mana only stood there paralyzed by both fear and the mysterious force draining her strength. Everyone was trying desperately to move to save Mana but to no avail. Right as the girl was about to deliver the killing blow, Ryu shoved Mana out of the way and brought up his sword to take the impact. Upon impact Ryu was sent sliding back due to the force of the strike but manage to remain standing. The girl was a little shocked that Ryu had managed to knock Mana out of the way and take the impact. She smiled.

"I'm impressed Ryu, I heard you were a skilled warrior but even that shouldn't have allowed you to break out of my drain ability." the girl complimented.

"You know me got a trick for just about every situation." Ryu replied.

"So it would seem," she stated.

Ryu stared down the mysterious girl.

"I see those rumors were true about you then," Ryu stated. "Grim Reaper."

"I guess they were," the girl replied.

She smiled. She stuck her scythe in the ground. Ryu gave a confused look. She cracked her knuckles.

"I think I'll enjoy myself it's not every day I run into a person able to counteract the effect of my semblance," she explained.

Ryu smirked. Ryu place his sword on his back and took up a fighting stance.

"Let's see how long you can last," she stated.

The girl charged at Ryu with surprising speed. She aims a punch straight at him. Ryu crosses his arms to block. The impact sent Ryu flying through some trees knocking them down. He slowly began to rise blood running down the right side of his face. Before he could finish standing the girl sent a strong knee straight to his jaw sending him again into the air. Before he flew far enough she grab him by his leg and threw him back towards the temple. Upon landing he manages to stand back up. Before he could respond she appeared next him and sent him flying with a powerful spin kick to his head. He crashed into the temple causing it to crumble around him. He pushed the stones off of him and got back up blood streaming down his face. He spat out blood and smirked. The girl again charged at him and continued to mercilessly beat him to a pulp. She threw him back towards the group, all of which were still frozen. Ryu again got back up. He wiped the blood off his mouth. The girl continued her assault. She punched him straight in the face. She grabbed his shirt to prevent him from flying to far. She pulled him in and punch him out a few times until his shirt tore. He was sent flying back a little ways. He again got back up. He took off his now torn up vest and threw it to the side. The girl gave a surprised looked at the sight of Ryu's multitude of battle scars.

"I'm quite surprised at least this answers how you can survive my attacks despite your aura being at zero. You truly are a fine warrior." she stated.

"Thanks," Ryu replied.

"It's unfortunate that I have to kill you though." she stated.

"If that's the cause then why not let me live?" Ryu questioned.

"Orders are orders," she stated. "The bitch must die."

Mana got angry at the statement. Ryu took up a fighting stance.

"One not gonna happen and two don't call her a bitch," Ryu stated.

The girl was about to charge forward when several aircraft flew overhead of them. The two looked up to see Ozpin, Glynda and many other teachers. They Looked back at each other.

"Looks like you lucked out Ryu," the girl stated before vanishing along with her scythe.  
Ryu spit out blood. He looked down. He smiled and clenched his fist.

"Still further I can climb," Ryu stated.

Everyone else felt their strength return and were able to move again. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell just happened!" exclaimed Iris.

Mana looked down.

"Me... she was after me," Mana stated.

"Well we figured that but why?" Tala inquired.

"Cause I'm with the White Fang and she's likely with the Night Hunters," Mana answered.

"Well okay but who was she?" Sun asked.

"She's known as the Grim Reaper," Ryu explained. "A legendary assassin from the war. It is said she never failed an assignment."

"Well looks like she failed her first," Luz pointed out.

"By choice though," Ryu pointed out.

The aircrafts landed. Ozpin and Glynda got off one of their aircraft.

"Well it looks like you all are very lucky to be alive," Ozpin pointed out. "Especially you Ryu. I'm quite impressed."

Ryu smiled.

"Thank you sir," Ryu replied.

"Alright students you may take anyone of the aircrafts back to Beacon," Ozpin explained.

"Sweet!" Iris exclaimed.

"Let's get going," Luz stated.

The group began to move to towards the aircraft but Caesar remained still his eyes still widened with surprise. Luz noticed Caesar.

"Hey Caesar come on," Luz called out.

Caesar remained still. Everyone turned towards him.

"Caesar?" Luz stated.

Caesar suddenly collapsed on to his hands and knees.

"CAESAR!" Luz cried.

She rushed to his side.

"Caesar… hey Caesar, what's wrong?" Luz pleaded.

"That girl… that girl… was… was," Caesar began.

"Was what?!" Luz asked.

"Was Luna," Caesar stated.

Ryu's eyes widen with surprise.

"Your sister?" Ryu stated.

Caesar slowly got back up.

"Yep it was her I wouldn't forget those eyes," Caesar answered.

Caesar paused for a minute. Before tears began to stream from his face.

"I thought she was dead… gone forever," Caesar stated. "But… what's happened to her she was nothing like that when before?"

"We'll find out later we just need to go now." Luz answered.

Caesar looked to Luz. She gave him a warm smile.

"Right let's go," Caesar stated.

The group got on the ships and returned to Beacon.

******************************************************************************

After some rest everyone went to the ceremony to officially have teams formed. One by one teams were formed.

"Luz Silve, Iris Ager, Holokai Storm, and Tala Gale." Ozpin called up.

They all went up.

"You four have retrieved the white rook pieces from now on you will be known as team Light (LIHT)," Ozpin proclaimed. "Lead by… Luz Silve."

"Wahoo!" Luz shouted as she leaped into the air.

The newly formed team LIHT exited the stage.

"Caesar Lumen, Shinku Ryu, Mana Whero, and Sun Qiangdu," Ozpin called up.

They all went up.

"You four have retrieved the white knight pieces from now on you will be known as team Crimson (CRMS)," Ozpin proclaimed. "Lead by… Caesar Lumen."

Caesar's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh… wh… what?" Caesar stuttered.

"Congrats man," Ryu stated patting him on the back.

"I'm the leader?" Caesar questioned.

"Great Job!" Luz cheered.

The newly formed team CRMS left the stage.

"Things are shaping up to be quite interesting," Ozpin stated.

******************************************************************************

The group of friends reconvened after they checked out their dorm rooms in front of the school. It was approaching twilight.

"Hey I'm a head into town I hadn't gotten time to look around," Ryu stated.

"I'll come with you I want to see what's around town," Caesar stated.

"Mind if I come along?" Sun asked.

"Nah you can come," Ryu answered. "Mana?"

"No thank you I'm going to the dorms and sleeping," Mana answered. "I had enough excitement for one day."

"Oh come on," Ryu retorted.

"Hey I had a hard day," Mana retorted.

"Oh rreeaally you had a hard day," Ryu remarked. "Let's see who got the shit beat of him… oh right… me."

"Shut up I'm going to bed," Mana replied.

She walked away grumbling.

"Anyways, anyone else care to join us?" Caesar asked.

"Nah I'm a follow Mana's lead and hit the hay," Tala answered.

"I'm good," Holokai answered.

"No way I've had enough trouble for one day," Iris answered.

Ryu sighed.

"Really you've had enough trouble for one day?" Ryu brought.

"Shut up!" Iris shouted before storming off.

"Well I'll tag along," Luz answered. "I've lived here for five years now so I can show you around."

"Sweet," Caesar replied.

"See yalls later," Tala and Holokai stated.

"Later," Ryu replied.

"See ya later guys," Luz replied.

"Later guys," Sun replied.

"See ya later," Caesar replied.

Tala and Holokai went back to their dorms.

"Well we best be off," Caesar stated.

The remain group went off into Vale.

******************************************************************************

The group had decided to walk around the Commercial District first. The walk from shop to shop checking out the merchandise. As the group walked by a shop called From Dust Till Dawn Ryu spotted a familiar face.

"Well I be damned," Ryu exclaimed.

"What?" Caesar questioned.

"Old war buddy of mines in that shop," Ryu explained.

Caesar looked to see a faunus buying dust inside the shop.

"Ahh…" Caesar responded.

"I'm a go in a say hi be right back," Ryu stated.

"Kay," Caesar replied.

Ryu headed into the shop.

"Well well what do we have here Martin Quill long time no see," Ryu greeted.

Martin turn to face Ryu.

"Ryu my brother how ya been man?" he greeted.

"Been good man how have you been?" Ryu replied as the two embraced in a hug patting each other on the back.

"I've been good man," Martin replied as the two pulled back apart.

"I haven't seen you since the war ended," Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah tell me about it things with the White Fang have been eating up my time," Martin stated.

"I bet," Ryu replied.

"So what are you doing here I heard you left home after the war?" Martin asked.

"I'm enrolled at Beacon Academy," Ryu answered.

"Really you're going to combat school?" Martin brought up. "You took on 500 guys at once."

"In a narrow mountain pass and besides there are already a few people who are pretty strong," Ryu replied.

"Really now?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah two of them are waiting outside for me," Ryu explained pointing to the trio waiting outside. "The girl and the large dude."

"Ahh I see," Martin replied.

"The two guys are actually on the same team as me," Ryu further explained. "The one in the armor is my team's leader."

"Nice," Martin replied.

"Yeah well I best get going nice catching up with you quick Martin," Ryu stated.

"Same here and hey Sage is town by the way," Martin replied.

"I'll have to catch up with her at some pointed." Ryu stated. "See ya man."

"Later," Martin replied.

Ryu went back out with everyone else.

"Enjoy your chat?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah," Ryu answered.

"I keep forgetting you don't mind the faunus," Luz stated. "It's always weird to see you talking to them so casually."

Ryu shrugged off the comment.

"Wait what about Mana you talk to her casually," Ryu pointed out.

"Well yeah we're both girls and plus she has really cut wolf ears and tail." Luz stated.

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Anyways where to now?" Sun brought up.

"Don't know," Ryu replied.

"I know a nice cafe a little ways down." Luz stated.

"I say we head there," Caesar stated.

"Fine by me," Sun stated.

"Same," Ryu stated.

The group began to walk down a towards the cafe. After traveling a little ways, suddenly man with a hood on came running out of an alleyway with a cat faunus on his trail. The faunus was a young women with an overarching color theme of red, black, white, and silver. She wore black short shorts with silver trim and she had a white tank top with a red open vest. Her emblem was an orange bird on her shorts. Her hair was multicolored with white, black, and red. She wore silver combat boots. She wore a waist cape that was see through and black. She also had a belt over it that is silver trimmed.

The man ran towards the group.

"Please save me!" He cried.

Everyone but Ryu took up a fighting stance ready to defend the man. Ryu walked out of the group. They all stared at him as he walked towards the man. The man neared him.

"Oh thank yo…" The man began before being cut off by sticking his arm out catching him by surprise.

The man fell onto his back and laid there in a daze.

"Ryu what the hell!" Sun shouted.

Ryu looked down at the man. The young woman caught up and looked down at the man.

"Thanks for helping me catch him Ryu," the woman stated.

"No problem Sage," Ryu replied.

"Wait you know this woman?" Caesar asked.

"Another old war buddy of mine," Ryu answered.

"Names Sage," Sage stated.

"So what did ya want with this guy?" Ryu asked.

"Take a good look at him I'm sure you recognize him." Sage answered.

Ryu removed the man's hood to get a better look at him.

"Oh hohohho… well, well, well..." Ryu began.

He picked up the man by his shirt's collar.

"Peter Smith… It's been far too long you bastard," Ryu greeted.

"Ehhahaha… hey Ryu I was ahhh… kind of hoping you wouldn't recognize me," Peter explained.

"Oh well that's too BAD!" Ryu shouted has he slammed Peter against a wall nearby.

The act shocked Caesar, Luz and Sun.

"Hey no need to be so hard," Luz pointed out.

"Oh I could think of a lot of reasons why I need to be this hard but I won't go into them. Anyways any particular reason you chasing after this idiot?" Ryu asked.

"I need to find the Night Hunters hideout," Sage began. "I was thinking our good friend Peter might know."

"Well Pete do ya?" Ryu questioned.

"uhhhh… well…" Peter began.

Ryu slammed him even harder against the wall.

"Peter!" Ryu raised his voice.

"I don't know anything I swear," Peter blurted out.

"You swear?" Ryu questioned.

"I swear I know nothing, Versailles just asked me to relay a message," Peter stated.

"What was the message?" Sage asked.

"Three moth's wings for two birds to fly." Peter stated.

"I see Sage write that down." Ryu ordered.

"Got it," Sage responded.

"Three moth's wings for to birds to fly?" Sun inquired.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Luz asked.

"It's a coded message in case this happens." Ryu stated.

"Well what does it mean?" Sun asked.

Ryu sighed.

"If I knew I wouldn't have had Sage write down the coded message." Ryu answered.

"Plus it be a pretty stupid code if you could solve it easily," Caesar pointed out.

"Alright thanks pal," Ryu stated. "Anything else I might want to know."

"Well… uuhhhhh..." Peter began.

"Peter!" Ryu raised his voice.

"Okay Okay," Peter began. "I overheard a meeting for some of the Night Hunters at a warehouse here in Vale."

"Go on," Ryu stated.

"I didn't hear specifics but supposedly it's the warehouse on the westside of town farthest from the docks tonight." Peter finished.

"Anything else?" Ryu questioned.

"Nothing I swear," Peter exclaimed.

Ryu glared at Peter.

"I swear I know nothing else," Peter stated.

Ryu let go of Peter causing him to fall to the ground.

"Fine, the info you gave us is good." Ryu stated. "Now scram you spineless coward."

Peter ran away from the group as fast as he could.

"Anyways I'd like to stay and chat but I gotta get going to try and figure out that message." Sage stated.

"Alright send me the message I'll see what I can do to help," Ryu requested.

"Sure I'll do it now." Sage stated.

She opened up her scroll and sent Ryu the message.

"Alright thanks see ya later Sage," Ryu stated.

"Later," Sage replied.

Sage ran off back into an alleyway.

"Geez what is this veteran's reunion day," Sun exclaimed.

"It is weird that we've met a lot of people Ryu knew from the war," Caesar pointed out.

"No kidding," Luz stated.

"Anyways now what do we do?" Ryu asked.

"Well we could hmmm…" Caesar began. "We could check out that Night Hunters meetup."

"I'm fine with that," Ryu stated. "But why do you want to?"

Ryu turned and faced Caesar.

"Well…" Caesar began. "I need to know, what is this organization, what are there plans and why is my sister apart of it? I have to find these answers."

Ryu smiled.

"Together," Ryu stated holding out his fist. "Right partner?"

Caesar chuckled.

"Right partner," He stated as he bumped fists with Ryu.

"Hey don't forget me," Luz stated.

"You're coming with?" Caesar asked.

"Of course what kind of friend would I be if I didn't." Luz answered.

Caesar smiled.

"And what about you Sun?" Caesar asked.

Sun smirked.

"Hmmph… Do you even need to ask, of course I'm in." Sun replied. "I'm not one to sit idly by and just let some organization destroy a group of people who are innocent."

Caesar looked around.

"Thanks everyone," he stated.

Everyone smiled.

"Let's get going," Ryu stated.

"Right," Caesar affirmed.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Step

Chapter 5: The First Step

Night had just fallen over Vale when the Ryu, Caesar, Luz, and Sun had arrived at the docks. They searched the area for the warehouse where the meeting was set to take place there path only lit by the shattered moon above. After an hour of searching they found a lone warehouse far from the docks dimly lit by the moon and street lights. Cautiously the group approached.

"You think this is it?" Luz whispered.

"It's the farthest one on the docks," Ryu whispered in reply.

"You sure that Peter guy wasn't lying to us?" Caesar whispered.

"Yeah how do we know he didn't make it all up?" Sun added.

"Because Peter knows better than to lie to me," Ryu whispered in reply. "And be quiet you idiot we don't want anyone to know we're here."

"Well I think it's a little late for that," a mysterious voice stated.

Out of the shadows came a man with a wearing a visor over his eyes holding a bottle of alcohol in his left hand. He had spiky hair in a light blue small mohawk flanked by dark blue hair. He wore a blue skin tight short sleeved shirt. He wore black jeans with a white belt around his waist. He wore metal plated boots.

"Long time no see Ryu," the man stated menacingly.

"Versailles, never expected to see you so soon," Ryu replied.

"Wait the Versailles like the Atlesian general Versailles?" Caesar asked.

"The one and only," Versailles answered.

"This is not good," Sun pointed out.

"Not good indeed, I've heard stories of Versailles," Luz stated.

"Oh like what?" Versailles asked.

"I heard you took on 800 men by himself," Luz answered.

"Wait what no," Versailles stated. "First off it was 700, second it was in a near mountain pass so it was only like two to four guys at a time. Gezz their already fabricating stories about me. Not that I mind it."

"Trust me I can relate," Ryu replied.

"Ah well…" Versailles began before taking a big gulp of his drink. "Ahhh… so what brings you kids to this part of town didn't your parents tell you to go to bed at a decent time?"

"Well a little birdy told us the Night Hunters were meeting here." Ryu answered.  
"Peter?" Versailles asked.

"Peter," Ryu answered.

Versailles sighed. He threw his bottle to the side. It shattered upon its impact.

"This is the last time I trust that coward with anything," Versailles stated. "Anyways less on Peter and more on you kids not leaving here in one piece."

"Wait WHAT?!" Luz exclaimed.

"Can't you just let us go?" Caesar asked.

"Nope," Versailles stated.

"Should have figured." Ryu stated.

"Looks like we'll have to fight," Sun stated as he drew his blade.

Caesar morphed his left arm into a machine gun. Ryu and Luz took up fighting stances and Sun sword transformed into it's 10 foot long form.

"We'll looks like this will be fun." Versailles stated.

Versailles took up a fighting stance.

"Ryu you've fought this guy before any tips?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah don't blink," Ryu answered.

"Don't blink? What do you…" Sun began.

Before he could finish Versailles charge at the group at blinding speeds. He delivered a series of swift kicks at everyone catching Sun and Caesar of guard sending them flying back. Ryu and Luz managed to block the attack but were still sent back. The group as able to recover and land safely.

"I see what you mean by don't blink," Sun stated.

Versailles smirked. He beckoned them to come at him. They all looked to each other and all charged at Versailles. Sun was the first to arrive he brought his sword down onto Versailles. Versailles pivoted to the left and countered with a series of kicks knocking Sun back. Ryu was the next to reach him. Ryu unleashed a fury of attacks at Versailles but Versailles easily blocked all of them with his kicks before countering with a series of mid-air kicks knocking Ryu back. Caesar came at Versailles unleashing several rounds of Machine gun fire. Versailles blocked them using his boots. When Caesar neared he morphed his gun into a blade and went for a stab. Versailles easily knocked it to the side before kicking Caesar square in the face sending him flying back. Luz reached Versailles engaging him in a battle of kicks. While equal for a bit Luz eventually lost and she too was sent flying back. Ryu recovered quickly. He pulled his fists back.

"Crimson Dragon's" Ryu began.

He punched forward unleashing a torrent of flames towards Versailles.

"RAGEEEEEEEEE!" Ryu shouted.

Versailles smirked. He kicked towards the flame creating a shock wave dispersing the flames. Ryu stopped his attack and drew his blade. As this occurred Sun recovered as well. He and Ryu charged at Versailles at the same time sword in hand. They each unleashed a fury of attacks at Versailles but non connected. Versailles avoided each attack with ease before he unleashes a powerful kick sending Ryu and Sun flying. Luz and Caesar had recovered. They went on the attack. They attack Versailles sending kicks and punches at Versailles. Versailles dodged or blocked them all before countering with a series of swift kicks sending the two back. The group recovered. Versailles smirked.

"This guy's tough," Sun pointed out.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious," Ryu retorted.

"How do we bet this guy?" Caesar brought up.

"You don't but you're welcomed to try," Versailles answered.

"He's right we can't win so we have to get out of here," Luz stated.

"Oh no no no you aren't leaving here," Versailles corrected. "Well not alive."

"Ryu!" Caesar shouted.

Ryu looked to Caesar and nodded. Caesar held out his right hand towards Ryu. Suddenly Ryu had a surge of power. Through this he made a wall of flames blazing with intense heat. Blocking Versailles' path to them.

"Time to go!" Caesar shouted.

"What the hell?!" Luz exclaimed.

"No time we gotta go!" Caesar shouted.

"He's not wrong," Sun stated.

The group made their escape with Caesar focusing on Ryu and Ryu focusing on the wall of flame. Versailles smirked. He ran up and kicked the flames creating a shockwave. The flames were uneffected.

"Hmm… interesting," Versailles stated.

When the flames vanished it revealed that the group had escape.

"Oh well it's seems they've escaped," Versailles stated.

Versailles clenched his fist.

"We'll have to plan accordingly for this, Ryu's not one to go down without a fight." Versailles stated. "If he keeps growing stronger he may become a problem. Ah well best get to the meeting."

******************************************************************************

The group safely arrived back at the school. All but Ryu collapsed from exhaustion due to running the entire way at full speed. The group took time to catch their breath.

"That was too close," Luz pointed out.

"No kidding," Sun affirmed. " Hey Ryu, how did you even pull out that much power?"

"Well I'm pretty strong so I mean it's not that impressive." Ryu answered.

"Don't pull that on me." Sun exclaimed. "You weren't holding back against him if you had that kind of power we should have been fine against that guy."

Ryu looked down.

"So… How did you do it?" Sun asked again.

"Ryu…" Caesar stated.

"Oh fine," Ryu lamented. "Caesar empowered me so I could form a wall powerful enough to stop Versailles."

"Empowered?" Luz inquired.

"My semblance allows me to empower someone's aura and by extension there semblance." Caesar explained.

"I see," Luz stated.

"Well thank goodness you did, we'd be dead without it." Sun pointed out.

"No problem but…" Caesar began. "This raises many questions."

"Your right like what's Versailles doing with the Night Hunters?" Ryu brought up.

"And what's the connection to my sister?" Caesar added on.

"More importantly what's their group's overall goal?" Ryu brought up.

"Wait what you mean don't they just want take out the faunus?" Luz pointed out.

"Yeah ain't that there goals." Sun stated.

"Trust me Versailles' not one to just target the faunus he's got bigger ambitions." Ryu explained.

"Well I say we focus on these matters later." Caesar suggested.

"Yeah it's late and we've got classes tomorrow." Luz pointed out.

"Yeah I need to hit the hay," Sun stated.

The group all went back to their respective dorms to go to bed for the night. However as the night went on Caesar tossed and turned in his bed. His mind tormented by all the questions that ran threw his head. He eventually awoke in the middle of the night. He sighed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Caesar exclaimed.

He turned on a lap revealing Ryu doing two fingered push ups alternating between his left and right hand by pushing himself into the air and landing using the other side.

"Ah… yeah…" Caesar answered.

"I can relate I don't sleep well often," Ryu stated.

"Why's that?" Caesar asked.

"Three years of war and a year outside the kingdoms by myself." Ryu answered.

"I see…" Caesar replied.

"The main reason is in the war too many times I saw guys go to sleep and not wake up. So I thought it best to not sleep often." Ryu explained. "My sister thought the same as well."

"Makes sense," Caesar stated.

"Let me guess the whole mess with the Night Hunters and you sister is what's keeping you up?" Ryu speculated.

"Yeah… The whole things a big mess," Caesar stated as he walked towards Ryu. "I want to do something I just don't know what?"

Ryu hopped up onto his feet as Caesar walked back and sat back down on his bed. He sighed.

"Hell I don't even know where to start." Caesar admitted.

Ryu walked towards him.

"Well I was planning on looking into how to stop these guys and I… well… could use a some help." Ryu admitted.

"You need help with what?" Caesar questioned.

Ryu stood right in front of Caesar.

"Planning," Ryu answered.

"Planning?" Caesar questioned.

"Ozpin made you leader for a reason and I saw it in the forest and against Versailles." Ryu answered. "Hate to admit it you're better than me when it comes to stuff like that."

"You really mean that?" Caesar questioned.

"You bet," Ryu replied.

Ryu held out his hand. Caesar smirked. He took hold of Ryu's hand.

"We in this together," Ryu stated.

"You damn right we are," Caesar replied.

The two immediately went to work for the task at hand.

******************************************************************************

Elsewhere Versailles waited under the light of the moon by a warehouse. Out of the shadows came a large man dressed in a fairly standard atlesian general's uniform with the exception of it being black were it would normally be white. Not long after this Luna walked out of the shadows. The large man looked between Versailles and Luna with an angry look.

"What's wrong Night a little upset over the recent turn of events?" Versailles brought up.

"You could say that," Night stated. "I'm more upset at your failure to eliminate those pests I already have the boss breathing down my neck and this isn't helping."

"That's what I meant," Versailles pointed out.

"Gezz Versailles it's not like you to fail to kill such weaklings," Luna taunted.

"Don't talk miss had to enjoy herself, failing to kill a target." Night retorted.

"Oh shut up what's bunch of kids going to do," Luna responded.

"Well kid the main problem is Ryu," Versailles explained.

"Him? That handsome hunk of a…" Luna began.

Night and Versailles looked to her.

"Aaaahh… that guy," Luna finished.

"Yes well I don't think that idiots the big problem," Night stated. "I think that boy Caesar is our main concern he's not strong but he shows signs of being a capable strategist and leader."

"While that is true Ryu is definitely the bigger problem," Versailles stated. "He's not one to go down easily. He'll grows stronger with each passing day. I can tell you each time I fought him he was stronger than the previous. Had he been any stronger this time around I may have had to use my semblance."

"We'll then you two should have killed him when you had the chance." Night pointed out.

"Let's not worry about it, how much strength could he gain?" Luna brought up.

"Our plan's are far along anyways these pests shouldn't be a problem." Night stated.

"Whatever," Versailles replied. "Anyways Luna."

"Yes?" Luna inquired.

"Your next assignment is to take out Mantis Green. He's a top member of the White Fang." Versailles ordered.

"Got it," Luna replied.

"We know what we have to do let's move out," Night stated.

"Right," Versailles and Luna replied.

******************************************************************************

Back at Beacon Ryu and Caesar began going through what they knew and what they needed to know.

"Okay so we know Versailles and Luna are likely the leaders of the Night Hunters." Caesar stated.

"And we can infer that Night Owl is likely in the circle." Ryu added on.

"Night Owl? Like the atlesian general?" Caesar inquired.

"Yep he and Versailles often work together." Ryu explained.

"I see," Caesar stated. "Anyways we know they are targeting the Faunus"

"Right now the brings up the question why? There must be a reason it can't just be they hate them." Ryu brought up.

"We'll that's probably my sister's reason," Caesar pointed out. "After what they did to my family I doubt she likes them too much."

"I think the same could be said for you," Ryu stated.

"What does that mean?!" Caesar exclaimed.

"It means you don't like them too much," Ryu explained.

"Well yeah but I don't want to kill all of them for it!" Caesar shouted.

"Hahaha… I know I'm just messin' with ya," Ryu stated.

Caesar sigh.

"Anyways we the does bring up the question of what their actual goals are?" Caesar brought up.

"There's also the question of Atlas' involvement in all of this?" Ryu pointed out. "Both Versailles and Night are generals in the Altesian Army."

"And if their is a connects how deep is it?" Caeser pondered.

"Well I doubt it goes all the way up to Ironwood." Ryu stated.

"I doubt that too." Caesar stated.

"That does bring up the question of what kind of tech do they have?" Ryu pointed out.

Caesar sighed.

"This is a mess, we've got more questions than answers and no where to start," Caesar complained.

"Well… let's focus on where to start." Ryu suggested.

"Hmmm…" Caesar pondered. "We could start by trying to find how deep their connection to Atlas is? That way we know what we're dealing with. We could also look into where their base of operations are located."

"That sounds like a good start," Ryu stated. "I've got connections to the underground I'll see what I can find out in my free time."

"Good," Caesar stated. "We'll have to see who of our new friends is on board with helping us in this."

"Yeah" Ryu state.

"Our team will be easy but Luz's I don't if they be willing," Caesar stated.

"Yeah that Iris chick is real bitch," Ryu replied.

"Anyways Luz won't be a problem at least," Caesar pointed out.

"Right and besides SOMEONE's little girlfriend could get her team to go along with this," Ryu brought up.

"Girlfriend? Who? Me?" Caesar replied.

"Don't play dumb I see the way you two look at each other," Ryu stated.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!" Caesar replied

"Hahaha… right not yet at least," Ryu stated.

Caesar groaned.

"You like her and she likes you plus she's a beauty you better not let her get away man," Ryu stated.

"So what if I like her?" Caesar questioned.

"So don't be a wimp and go after her," Ryu answered.

"Anyways we'll talk to them tomorrow about this," Caesar quickly stated.

"Right," Ryu stated. "On another note do you have any rope?"

Caesar looked at him with a puzzle looked.

"Yeah why?" Caesar asked.

"I need it to tie boulders to me for my workout." Ryu stated.

"What?" Caesar questioned.

"Just give me the rope." Ryu ordered.

"Fine," Caesar stated.

He went over to his bed and grabbed some rope from his stuff.

"Here," he stated handing it to Ryu.

"Thanks see ya later," Ryu stated.

"Ah no problem."

Ryu walked out of the room.

"Hey Ryu mind if I join you?!" Caesar shouted.

"Not at all just don't fall behind in the run!" Ryu shouted back.

"Alright!" Caesar replied.

He head out after Ryu.

"Fall behind he's the one with a boulder tied to him," Caesar whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Classes Begin

Chapter 6: Classes Begin

The sun had already risen by the time Ryu and Caesar had finished their late night run and the two were on their way back to their dorm room.

"I still can't believe you out ran me with a boulder tied to you," Caesar stated. "And you're not even tried."

"Come on are you honestly surprised." Ryu stated.

"Yes you out ran me with a boulder tied to you and aren't even tried." Caesar exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't be," Ryu replied.

As the two neared their dorm room Luz could be seen walking out of her room, which was right across from team Crimson's room, dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey Look it's Luz, hey Luz!" Caesar called out before running towards her.

"Oh hey Caesar, Ryu." Luz greeted.

"Mornin'" Ryu greeted back.

"What were you two up to?" Luz questioned noticing them being sweaty.

"Out for a nice easy very early morning jog." Ryu answered.

"If that was your definition of a nice easy jog I'd hate to see what a hard difficult jog is." Caesar stated. "This guy 'jogged' with a boulder tied to him."

"A boulder?" Luz questioned.

"Yes a boulder a large boulder." Caesar answered. "And he out ran me."

"You just weren't running fast enough," Ryu retorted.

"I couldn't I had to run the whole trek." Caesar replied.

"Well anyways you boys best get your team ready cause classes start in ten minutes." Luz pointed out.

Caesar and Ryu looked each other. Immediately they ran into their dorm room in a panic. Luz sighed and made her way to class. Caesar and Ryu entered their room to find Mana and Sun still asleep. The two groaned.

"I'll wake up Mana you get Sun." Ryu stated.

"Got it," Caesar replied.

Ryu walk over the side of Mana's bed and Caesar to the side of Sun's bed.

"Alright time to get up," Ryu stated.

He proceeded to pick up the bed and threw Mana off of it. At the same time Caesar did the same thing with Sun and his bed. Upon landing the two got up in panic and looked around frantically. Caesar and Ryu had already gotten to work getting changed into their school uniform.

"What was that for?!" Sun exclaimed.

"We've got classes," Ryu stated.

"So?!" Mana exclaimed.

"In ten minutes," Caesar pointed out.

Sun and Mana looked to each other. Immediately in a panic the got to throwing on their school uniforms.

"Mana why are you getting undressed in front of us?!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Oh calm down I have underwear on!" Mana replied.

"That does change much!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Just turn around if you're so freaked out!" Mana pointed out.

"I personally don't mind it," Ryu stated.

Mana slapped Ryu.

"Ahhh… Hey!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Let's be honest Ryu you basically asked for that," Sun pointed out.

"Oh come on you didn't mind it either Sun!" Ryu pointed out.

"Well yeah but I didn't voice it," Sun stated.

Mana slapped Sun.

"Ahhh… Hey what was that for?!" Sun shouted.

"You know what that was for?!" Mana answered.

"What you mean I said I didn't voice it?!" Sun replied.

"You literally just did," Mana pointed out.

"Oh… good pointed." Sun admitted.

"Uuuuhhhgggg… let's just get changed and get to class." Caesar stated.

After finishing changing the group bursted out of their dorm room and rushed towards their first class.

******************************************************************************

It was about five minutes before Dr. Oobleck's class began. Luz had return and seat next to Iris, Holokai, and Tala who were already in their seats waiting for class to start. When it was three minutes before the class Mana came rushing in followed by Ryu a minute later. They took their seats. As the class was about to start Caesar and Sun made it into class just in time.

"Whooooah… we made it," Caesar stated.

"Yes you did young man now will you please take a seat." Dr. Oobleck stated.

"Yes professor," Caesar stated.

"Doctor," Dr. Oobleck corrected.

Caesar and Sun sat down next to their team.

"Alright class It's time to begin I am Bartholomew Oobleck you are to call me Doctor Oobleck as I've received my Ph.D and I'll will be your history teacher for your time here." Dr. Oobleck explained. "Speaking of history we have two people in who helped make history in the Faunus Rights Revolution. Hmmm… Mana and Ryu I believe are your names correct."

"Uuuuhhh… Yeah," Ryu responded.

"Excellent you two will be useful when we bring that up in class now for our first lesson we will be talking about…" Dr. Oobleck began to ramble on.

As he did this Ryu leaned towards Mana.

"Just how much coffee does this guy drink?" Ryu whispered.

"Too much," Mana whispered back.

"No kidding," Sun whispered in response.

Dr. Oobleck continued to ramble on in the history lecture for the day until the bell rang for the next class. Unfortunately some students fell asleep during the lecture including Sun and Caesar. When the bell finally did ring Sun and Caesar were still asleep. Ryu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright time to wake up you two," He stated as he slammed his fist against the desk by them.

The two suddenly jump to life.

"HUHH WHA HUH!" They exclaimed.

"Class is over on to Lunch," Ryu stated.

"Oh," they replied.

Luz began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Caesar asked.

"It's nothing it's just hehehe… the way you were sleeping was kind of cute," Luz stated.

Caesar's face turned bright red.

"I ahh… I ahh… I…" Caesar stuttered.

"Looks like someone's all nervous," Ryu stated.

"More like someone might have a crush on a certain girl," Holokai corrected.

"Well I ahh… I ahh… I" Caesar stuttered.

The whole group began laughed.

"Now come on guys we can't be hard on Caesar," Tala pointed out.

"Right, after all a certain GIRL has a crush on a certain GUY," Iris directed towards Luz.

"What hey Iris!" Luz exclaimed, her face turning bright red.

The whole group laughed even hard at the Caesar's and Luz's embarrassment.

"Students! I suggest you get a move on to lunch IMMEDIATELY!" Dr. Oobleck ordered.

"Right you heard him best get a move on," Caesar quickly stated.

"Right, what he said," Luz affirmed.

The group left the lecture hall and made their way towards the dining hall. Once arriving they all got food and sat down next each other.

"Okay was anyone able to take notes on what he was saying?" Luz asked her team.

"Nope," Holokai stated.

"Not me," Tala stated.

"Me neither at least not completely," Iris admitted.

"What about you guys?" Luz asked CRMS.

"I fell asleep," Caesar pointed out.

"Same," Sun stated.

"I just doodled." Mana stated.

Luz looked towards Ryu who was distracted due to mercilessly tearing into his food with a ravenous hunger.

"Uhh… Ryu?" Luz inquired.

"Hmmmm?" He questioned.

"Were you able to take notes during Oobleck's class?" Luz asked.

Ryu swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Yeah why?" Ryu answered.

"Cause I couldn't keep up with what he was saying," Luz explained. "In fact most of us couldn't keep up with what he was saying with how fast he was talking."

"Really? I didn't think it was that hard to keep up." Ryu stated.

"How?" Holokai implored.

"I just wrote really fast," Ryu stated.

"Did you even process the lecture he was giving?" Iris asked.

"Yeah kind of, I know I already knew over half of it," Ryu answered. "I'm kind of a history buff."

"Interesting," Iris replied.

"Well anyways I'm going to get more food," Ryu stated.

"More?!" Luz exclaimed.

Ryu left to get more food.

"How much can he eat?" Luz questioned.

"A lot," Mana answered.

Suddenly a milk carton was thrown at Mana's head. Mana's wolf ear's twitched and she moved her head to the left dodging the carton. Snickering could be heard.

"Look's like the dog can dodge," the man who threw the carton stated.

Mana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What got no response I guess you are a dog you can't even talk." the man stated.

"Yeah little doggy can't say a word," the man's friend stated.

Mana smirked.

"No point in talking to morons," she stated.

"Shut it bitch!" the man exclaimed.

Mana's eye twitch at the comment. She quickly turned around and lunged at the man surprising him with a Strong kick to his face sending him on to his table.

"Don't call me a bitch," Mana stated.

Ryu returned and saw the result of the seen.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"That guy called Mana a bitch then got kick square in the face." Caesar explained.

"Oh he asked for then," Ryu stated.

Ryu sat down and went on to devour his food. The group continued to talk in the dining hall until it was time to go to their next class. When the time came the group left the dining hall and made their way to their next class. Before they arrived in their class they had to change back into their normal combat wear. When they arrived in their next class in an arena with Glynda waiting for more students to arrive in the center. The group sat down. More students came in and then class started.

"Alright students as you know I am Glynda Goodwitch and for class today we will be having sparring matches."

Murmurs began to run through the arena.

"Oh yeah this is what I'm interested in," Ryu stated.

"Same here," Holokai stated.

"Alright students do I have a volunteer for the first match?" Glynda asked.

Ryu immediately raised his hand.

"Ah… Ryu… of course," Glynda sighed. "Come on down."

Ryu made his way to the front of the class.

"And who will be willing to fight him?" Glynda asked.

A man with spiky jet black hair raised his hand.

"Alright young man hmmm… Shade, come down here," Glynda ordered.

Shade hopped down into the rink.

"Alright you two know the rules," Glynda stated.

She exited the rink. Shade drew his two curved black blades and took up a fighting stance.

"I can't wait to take down the hero of the faunus himself." He proclaimed.

"Big talk," Ryu replied.

He took up his own fighting stance.

"Best hope you can back it up," he taunted.

Caesar gazed nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Luz asked.

"That's Shade Wynd he was the best fighter at Sanctum Academy." Caesar explained.

"Don't worry Ryu won't lose to this chump," Mana stated.

Caesar looked to Mana before looking back to the combatants.

"Begin!" Glynda shout.

"It's go time," Ryu stated.

Suddenly the combat area was covered in darkness in casing both Ryu and Shade.

"What the!" Luz exclaimed.

"That's Shade's semblance, Dark Night, it allows him to see yet blinds his enemies." Caesar explained.

"Quite an interesting semblance," Holokai stated.

"No kidding," Iris stated.

Inside the dark bubble Ryu remained calm despite his inability to see. He began to tap his thigh. Shade glazed upon him from the cover of the darkness.

"This should be easy," he stated.

In silence he sneaked up behind Ryu when he was fairly close he charged at Ryu at full speed. He grew even closer in an instance Ryu turned to the right and struck Shade hard in the face with the back of his fist sending him flying. This caused the dark bubble to vanish revealing the scene to the on looking crowd. The crowd looked on in shock at the event. Ryu stopped tapping his thigh.

"How did he do that?!" Caesar exclaimed.

Shade returned to his feet rubbing the place where Ryu struck. Ryu smirked.

"Luck shot!" Shade shouted before covering the area in darkness again.

Ryu again began to tap his thigh. Shade circle Ryu being careful not to make a sound. In silence his two blades transformed into javelins. He threw them at Ryu from behind still in silence. Ryu dodged both of them. Shade looked in surprise. He quickly and quietly retrieved his weapons. He morphed them back into blades. He slowly creeped up to Ryu. When he was right in front of Ryu he quickly began to go in for a strike. In an instance Ryu struck him hard in the stomach. The dark bubble disintegrated. Before Shade had time to react Ryu spin kicked him hard to the side of his head sending him flying. The crowd was again shocked at the turn of events. Shade got back up. Before he could do anything Ryu was already on him laying in a multiple punches before finishing off with a strong right to Shade's face causing his aura to drop to five.

"Alright enough the match goes to Ryu," Glynda stated.

The crowd cheered. Some however were silent in shock at the occurrence including Caesar.

"How did he do that?" Caesar pondered.

Ryu walk over to where Shade lay. Shade had start to get up but still just sat down on the ground his head hung low. When Ryu reached him he held out his hand to help him up.

"Hey don't look so down ya put up a good fight." Ryu stated.

"Hmmph… whatever," Shade replied.

He brushed Ryu's hand off and got up on his own. He began to walk away.

"Hmmm… first time you lost ha," Ryu observed.

Shade stopped. He turned his head.

"What of it?" he asked.

"Remember that pain you feel and use it as motivation to get stronger," Ryu answered.

Ryu began to walk away. After a few seconds Shade turned towards Ryu.

"How were you able to keep track of what was going on even though I was as stealthy as I could be and you couldn't see?" He asked.

Ryu stopped and turned towards him.

"I was tapping my thigh when in the dark. I using the sound from that as well as other sounds around me to create a sonar map of the area." Ryu explained. "Basically echolocation."

Shade's eyes widen in surprise before he smiled. He turned around and walked away.

"Hope to fight you again Ryu," Shade stated.

"Same here," Ryu replied.

Ryu remained in the rink.

"Hey can I stay in for another match?" He asked Glynda.

"Well I would prefer… " Glynda began.

"Why not let him?" Ozpin interrupted as he walked in.

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Well now who would like to face him?" Ozpin asked.

Luz raised her hand.

"I would like to sir." Luz stated.

"Well then get into the rink," Ozpin stated.

"Right," Luz replied.

She hopped down into the rink.

"This should be an interesting fight," Ozpin stated before sipping his coffee.

Both Ryu and Luz took up a fighting stance.

"Better not go easy on me," Luz stated.

"I don't hold back," Ryu replied.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Luz immediately formed hardlight bladed gauntlets over her hands and charged at Ryu. Ryu charged at Luz. The two clashed in a fury of punches and kicks. Ryu was struggling to block let alone counter attack due to the surprising speed of Luz in combat. As the match progressed Luz gained a slight edge. She land two good strikes on Ryu launching him to the air with a powerful kick. Ryu recovered with a series of back flips to gain some distance. When he stopped he launch two fireballs at Luz. Luz dodged them with easy and continued to go on the offensive.

"Wow, Ryu might actually lose this one," Mana stated.

"Yeah Luz is relentless," Caesar pointed out.

"So, Ryu can take a beating, he'll just out last her." Sun pointed out.

"That would be the case but Ryu can't lower his aura's defense," Mana explained. "His body can take concussive blows without the use of aura but Luz is using blades so Ryu can't take hits without his aura."

"I see and if his aura gets low enough he'll lose the match," Sun stated.

"Precisely," Mana replied. "We'll see what trick he'll pull out for this."

"Trick?" Caesar questioned.

"You'll see," Mana stated.

As the fight dragged on Ryu was only able to sneak in a few strikes onto Luz. He continued to struggle against the speed at which Luz attack. As she continued her assault she struck Ryu's face with a hard left. Ryu was able to turn his head enough to see and opening. He moved his right fist towards Luz's stomach. He placed it there and performed a powerful explosion and aura infused one inch punch. The resulting attack sent Luz flying into a wall cracking it before falling to the floor clenching her stomach. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Luz!" Caesar cried out.

"Is she alright?!" Iris exclaimed.

"I don't know," Tala stated with a worried look.

"What kind of attack was that?" Holokai questioned.

"The One Inch Megaton Punch," Mana stated. "Ryu's trump card. To think Luz forced him to use that attack."

"That's some trump card just how many trick does Ryu have?" Sun questioned.

"At least one for each time he's lost or nearly lost," Mana stated. "Ryu's not one of the best fighters by nature he put himself through a lot to get to the level he's at."

"No kidding his scarred up body is a testament to that." Holokai stated. "Even still it didn't help in this battle."

"Looks like it's a tie," Ozpin stated.

"Huh?" Ryu questioned.

He looked to the board showing the combatants aura level to see that both he and Luz's aura had hit 12. Caesar hopped down and rushed passed Ryu towards Luz. Ryu looked to Luz.

"To think she was this strong," Ryu whispered to himself before beginning to walk towards Luz.

Caesar got by Luz's side as she struggled to get up. He helped her to her feet. Despite this she continued struggling to get to her feet. She eventually ending falling and leaning on Caesar's chest. They both blushed. Ryu chuckled.

"Get a room you two," Ryu stated.

"HEY!" They exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha… oh calm down two," Ryu stated. "Nice job Luz didn't expect you to put up that much of a fight."

"Thanks ahh…" She replied before clenching her stomach.

"And Sorry about that," Ryu apologized. "That was one of my most powerful techniques."

"No kidding," Luz admitted. "Ahhhh…"

She again clenched her stomach.

"Come on let's get back up in the stands," Caesar stated.

"Right," Ryu replied.

The trio made their way back to the stands Luz still being helped along by Caesar.

"You know you could have been gentler Ryu," Caesar pointed out.

"I would have lost then and besides she didn't want me to hold back," Ryu pointed out.

"Now I'm wishing I did ask you to go easy." Luz admitted.

The trio sat back down in the stands. More sparring matches were held until the end of the class period. Despite Ryu's pestering he was not allowed to participate in any of the other matches. When class was over all the students left the arena.

"Man I can't believe I didn't get to fight anybody else," Ryu complained.

"At least you got to fight," Holokai stated.

While the rest of the group went on ahead Luz and Caesar lagged behind.

"Hey Luz can you and your team meet up with mine like soon," Caesar brought up.

"Sure why?" Luz asked.

"Ryu and I want to discuss something with everyone" Caesar stated.

"Uhhmmm… okay?" Luz replied. "What time?"

"In about an hour," Caesar stated.

"Uhhmmm… alright," Luz replied.

"Thanks," Caesar stated.

The two caught up with the rest of the group. They made their way back to their dorms.

******************************************************************************

An hour later Team Crimson and Light had gathered in Crimson's dorm room sitting down. Ryu and Caesar explained the situations and asked them for help.

"Well you already know my answer," Sun stated.

"You didn't even have to asked," Mana stated.

"We figured that we just wanted to be sure," Caesar stated. "what about you guys?"

Team Light looked at each other.

"I'm willing to help," Luz stated. "What about you guys?"

"I don't know," Tala stated.

"I won't mind the fight but this is big," Holokai stated.

"Well I'm for one am against it are you guys insane?" Iris asked. "This is a organization with likely thousands of man and the leaders are league ahead of his. Fighting them is suicide."

"She has point," Luz admitted.

"Even still we can't do nothing I'm not one to sit down and just letting a group of innocent people die!" Sun expressed.

"Neither am I but what choice do we have?" Iris stated. "We're students not huntsmen."

Ryu and Sun were about to speak.

"And I know you two are strong and so are you Luz and Holokai," Iris stated. "But these guys are out of our league."

"She's right," Tala sighed.

"Yeah what can we do?" Holokai questioned. "I hate to admit it I don't think there's anything we can do."

Luz looked down.

"I guess you're right," Luz admitted.

Mana looked down.

"Now that I think about it laying low and not getting in involved would be the best choice for me." Mana lamented.

Caesar looked around the room.

"And besides this group is only targeting the faunus and while that's bad it's not like it won't get better as faunus earn more respect and sympathy in society this group will lose popularity and power." Iris explained.

Every looked around the room.

"That's a good pointed," Tala stated.

"No kidding," Holokai stated.

"That'll take time but it's seem the likeliest," Mana observed.

Ryu sighed.

"Why don't you guys think on what we said for a sec," Ryu stated.

Everyone looked to Ryu.

"There goal is likely not the destruction of the Faunus or at least not their main goal," Ryu pointed out.

"How do you know?" Iris asked.

"Cause while I don't know Versailles and Night well it doesn't seem like them to do this just for revenge," Ryu explained. "While they are likely bitter over the lose of the war it still doesn't add up as to why they'd want to kill all the Faunus. Even for Versailles."

"So what do you think their motive is?" Luz asked.

"I can't say but there's more to this than what's on the surface," Ryu stated. "Someone else is pulling the strings."

"Who?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know call it a gut instinct but there's more layers to this than we think," Ryu stated.

Everyone looked around still unsure of everything. Doubts began to form in everyone's minds.

"Looks guys I know this seem insane in fact it is," Caesar began. "But if we sit back and do nothing, nothing will happen. We all have questions and we all need answers. Alone we don't stand a chance. But together we can do it I know it."

Caesar arose.

"We may be students but we can make a difference in this now who's with me?" Caesar asked.

Everyone looked around.

"I am," Mana spoke up.

"Same here," Luz stated.

"I ain't lettin y'all have all the fun," Holokai stated.

"Count me in." Tala stated.

Everyone looked to Iris. She sighed.

"You guys are all idiots." Iris stated. "And so am I, I guess. Count me in."

Caesar smiled.

"Thanks everyone." He stated.

"Now let's get to work." Ryu ordered.

"Right," everyone affirmed.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Hunt

Chapter 7: On the Hunt

One week had passed since everyone had arrived at Beacon. Not much had happened in terms of the Night Hunters. Ryu had been spending anytime he had not devoted to training or school work trying to dig up anything on them. Each lead he got however only led to a dead end. Everyone else had been doing their best to dig up any info but to no avail. Despite their failures the group continued kept working while doing their best to keep their activities secret.

One day after classes had ended Ryu and Mana were doing some studying outside while Ryu did his workouts, specifically sit ups.

"Alright name the types of Commonly Known Grimm talked about so far are," Mana stated.

"Uhhmm… Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, Creep, Griffon, Death Stalker, Nevermore, uhhmmm… King Taijitu, Goliaths, and…" Ryu began.

"That's all," Mana interrupted.

"Oh right," Ryu stated. "Uhhh… What was one of the reason's the great war occurred?"

"That's easy the concept of individualism is the main reason the war started." Mana answered. "By the way how many sit ups are you at?"

"267," Ryu stated. "Got another 333 to go."

"I see." Mana stated.

Suddenly Ryu's Scroll rang. Ryu sighed and hopped to his feet before answering.

"Hey Sage what's up?" Ryu greeted.

"Sage?" Mana questioned.

"Hey Ryu nothing much," Sage greeted back. "Hey are you doing anything today?"

"I'm just doing some studying for school with Mana," Ryu answered. "Why?"

"Perfect I was wonder if you and Mana could help me out with something? I'm on a good lead with the Night Hunters and could use some help." Sage explained.

"I see let me check with Mana," Ryu stated and pulled the phone away from him. "Hey Mana, Sage needs some help with something you down?"

"Well sure but don't we got more studying to do?" Mana pointed out.

"We can get it done later and besides we knew that stuff before we enrolled here," Ryu stated.

"Good point I'm in," Mana stated.

"Awesome," Ryu stated before putting the phone back to his ear. "We're in."

"Sweet thanks meet me at From Dust Till Dawn in town as soon as you can," Sage instructed.

"Alright see ya soon," Ryu stated.

"See ya," Sage replied.

Ryu hung up. He picked up his sword and placed it on his back.

"Welp best get going I'll message Caesar and let him know," Ryu stated.

"Right," Mana replied.

Ryu messaged Caesar about what they were doing before heading into town.

******************************************************************************

Ryu and Mana arrived across the street of From Dust Till Dawn. In front of the store they saw Sage waiting for them. They went across the street towards her. Mana rushed ahead of Ryu.

"Sage!" she called out.

"Mana!" Sage greeted back.

The two embraced in a brief hug. Ryu groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well good to see you too Ryu," Sage remarked.

"Yeah, yeah anyways what's this favor you need us to do involve?" Ryu brought up.

"Right well we best not talk about that out in the open," Sage stated.

"Right," Ryu stated.

The trio walk into a nearby alleyway to talk.

"Now about this favor?" Ryu asked.

"Right," Sage stated.

Sage leaned up against the wall.

"You see I've been doing some digging and while I didn't find much I found two things intriguing. One is a informant in charge of a club on the shady side of town who may know a thing or two about the Night Hunters. The other is an actual recruitment meeting for the Night Hunters. Sneak in there and we might be able to find some useful intel." She expressed Dramatically.

Ryu and Mana stared awkwardly at Sage before slow turn each other and then back to Sage.

"What?" Sage asked.

"That was kind of overly dramatic." Mana explained.

"What no it wasn't," Sage insisted.

"Yeah it was," Ryu pointed out.

"Whatever anyways who's going to the informant and who's going to the recruitment meeting?" Sage brought up.

"I'll go to the informant I'm more well known in the underground and besides infiltration isn't my strong suit." Ryu stated.

"Alright then here's the address," Sage stated handing a slip of paper to Ryu.

Ryu to hold of the paper and read the address.

"Think you can find it?" Sage asked.

"Of course I'm not an idiot," Ryu answered.

"Just checking," Sage replied. "Anyways when you get there look for a man going by the name Junior he'll be the one to talk to."

"Got it". Ryu affirmed.

"Mana you're with me then." Sage stated.

"Fine by me," Mana replied. "Stealth and infiltration is my specialty anyways."

"Let's Move out!" Sage ordered.

"Right!" Ryu and Mana affirmed.

The trio split up and went to there destinations.

******************************************************************************

Back at the school Caesar and Sun were taking time after school to do some sparring in the gym.

While they were doing this Holokai came into the room.

"Hey guys know where is Ryu?" He inquired.

The two stopped sparring.

"He and Mana went into town, they got a lead on the Night Hunters." Caesar explained. "Why?"

"I was looking to spar with him to test out my skills," Holokai explained. "Oh well, I'll just hang out with you guys."

"That's fine by me but if you want to test your skills out why not just spar with Luz she's about as strong as Ryu." Sun pointed out.

"I would but she, Iris, Tala have kicked me out of the room," Holokai explained.

"Why?" Caesar asked.

"Not sure something about a contest," Holokai answered.

"What kind of contest?" Sun inquired.

"I was not interested in finding out," Holokai stated.

"Well anyways if we're gonna hang out why not head into town," Caesar suggested.

"Fine by me," Sun stated.

"That's cool with me," Holokai stated.

"Let's go then," Caesar stated.

The trio left the school and headed into town.

******************************************************************************

It was around sunset when Ryu arrived at the front of the club. He looked up at the building before looking towards the entrance. He walked towards it and entered the club. Upon entering he was greeted by the flashing of colors and the pounding of music. He looked around a seeing men dressed in suits with red ties and armed with guns or blades. As he looked around he saw a larger man with a short black hair cut and fairly thick but short black beard behind the counter. That's likely him. He thought to himself. He walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"You the one called Junior?" Ryu asked.

"Depends who's asking?" Junior replied.

Ryu smirked.

"Ryu, Shinku Ryu," Ryu introduced himself.

He held out his hand. Junior shook hands with Ryu.

"Well what brings you here surely one with your reputation has an important reason for being here?" Junior inquired.

"I need info on the Night Hunters. I heard you know a lot in this town got any info?" Ryu question.

"Hmmm… I don't know much," Junior admitted. "What I do know is that they supposedly have a base near Vale the exact whereabouts are unknown to me. Other then that I don't know much. I do however know someone with a bit more info."

"Who?" Ryu asked.

"Ever heard of the Blind Eagle?" Junior inquired.

"I know of him." Ryu answered.

"We'll he'll likely know more on the Night Hunters." Junior stated.

Ryu smiled and took out his wallet laying a few Lien on the counter.

"Thanks for the info," Ryu stated.

He got up and made his way out of the club. Wasn't much but it's a start. He thought to himself.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the forest outside of Vale Versailles stood leaning against a tree. After a few moments Luna came out of the trees and dropped down in front of him.

"Mission complete." She reported.

"Good job I'll call you if I when I have a new mission lined up." Versailles responded.

Luna looked down her face showing signs of worry.

"What's wrong?" Versailles questioned.

Luna looked to Versailles.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Where did this come from?" Versailles inquired. "You've always thought you were doing the right thing, that what we were doing is for the greater good."

"I know but ever since my encounter with Ryu I've been calling these beliefs into question. He saved that Faunus' life without hesitation and he knows my brother so surely he knows what has happened to us what the Faunus did and yet he has fought to defend them on multiple occasions too." Luna explained. "Could he be the one doing the right thing? I just don't know."

Versailles walked towards Luna and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it what we are doing is for the greater good." Versailles reassured her. "Just keep doing what you've been doing. With your help our organization will make the Faunus all but be a distant memory in time."

"Our organization?" Luna expressed while removing Versailles hand from her shoulder. "Last I check this organization was far beyond just killing the Faunus."

"Luna…" Versailles tried interrupting.

"Experimental weaponry, body enhancements, and what about all of those experiments you're running on the Faunus?" Luna continued.

"Luna stop it!" Versailles raised his voice.

"Just what is your goal all the Faunus dead?! Cause that doesn't seem like the case to me so what is it world domination?!" Luna questioned.

"No!" Versailles answered.

"Then what is it?!" She shouted.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with!" Versailles Shouted back.

The two remained silent staring in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I suggest you take some time and think about your behavior and get your thoughts straight." Versailles stated.

"Yes sir," Luna replied.

Versailles walked passed Luna and eventually left the girl standing there. Luna looked towards the city of Vale.

******************************************************************************

At this time Mana and Sage were arriving at the location of the recruitment meeting. The two were easily able to slip in undetected just as the meeting was about to begin. They looked on to see hundreds of people gathered for the meeting.

"There's a lot of people here," Mana whispered.

"Yeah no kidding," Sage whispered back.

The room was alive with chatter until Night walk out onto a platform above them. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know our organization is one with the intent on the complete eradication of the Faunus and while we have been making strides the process has been slow. You are all here for that same reason though and with your help we can achieve it. These animals are nothing more than that animals and it's our jobs to make sure they pay for what they've done. Now who's with me?" Night stated.

The crowd roared in agreement.

"Good," he stated. "Now… we have something we'd like to show you."

He beckoned for three men to come out in exosuits.

"Some of our most brilliant minds with some help from some 'borrowed' Atlesian technology we have created the Mach-20 Exosuits. With these suits even the average citizen can fight at the same level of a well trained soldier." Night explained. "And I can say this, all of you who are joining us will get there own in due time. Thank you all for coming and welcome to the fight."

Mana and Sage made carefully made their exit. Once they were out of the building they began to put some distance between them and the meeting.

"HALT FAUNUS SCUM!" Someone shouted.

They turned to see a guard and more coming some in the exosuits.

"Not good," they both stated before making a break for it.

"After them!" Someone shouted.

Ten soldiers, four of which were in exosuits, chased after them.

"We're gonna need some help," Sage pointed out.

"I'm on it," Mana stated while taking out her scroll.

She set out a mass call to her team.

"Hey guys we need help we're being chased by ten guys!" Mana shouted.

"Where are you guys?" Ryu asked.

"We're coming up on the highway bridges!" Sage shouted.

"Got it I'll be there soon," Ryu replied.

"Same here Sun, Holokai and I are in town near there, head towards the highway bridges now and we'll meet up there." Caesar stated.

"Good plan see you there," Mana replied.

"We're coming up on them now," Sage pointed out.

The man in exosuits chasing Mana and Sage slowly begin closing the distance.

"Four of them are closing in on us!" Mana exclaims.

"I'm coming up behind them!" Ryu stated.

Ryu comes out of a street corner behind the ten men. Soon after they go onto the highway bridge. He notices the four in front with the exosuits.

"What kind of suits are those guys wearing?!" Ryu asked.

"There called Mach-20 Exosuits they enhance a user's fighting capabilities." Sage explained.

"Enhanced fighting abilities now that seems like a fun challenge!" Ryu expressed.

"Of course that's what you would think at a time like this." Mana stated.

"Whatever," Ryu replied.

"Mana Sage we see you coming we're on the first overpass." Caesar stated.

Mana looked up to see Caesar, Sun, and Holokai.

"I see you," Mana replied. "We'll fight there."

"Got it," Everyone replied.

Running towards the overpass. Once under it Sage and Mana stopped and faced the oncoming soldiers as Caesar, Sun, and Holokai dropped down with Sun and Holokai drawing their swords in the process. Ryu came up behind the enemy soldiers.

The soldiers prepared themselves for a fight. Two of the ones in exosuits circled towards the back to face Ryu. They all remained in place waiting for someone to make the first move. All at once they charged towards each other.

Ryu opened up with a flame empowered roundhouse kick which block by one of the soldiers using both of his arms. The second one came at Ryu with right hook. Ryu brushed the strike to the side and quickly countered with a explosion empowered jab towards his second attacker's stomach causing him to stumble back a bit. Ryu quick switch legs striking the first attacker with a kick to the head sending fly a little ways. The two attackers quickly recovered and engaged Ryu in a fury of punches. Both Ryu and his attackers were blocking and countering each other's strike. Final the duo manage to each land a punch to Ryu's face at the same time. Ryu staggered back a bit but recover quickly enough to counter with an explosion empowered punch to each of his attacker's stomach causing them to stagger back a bit. Ryu quick spun into a straight on explosion empowered kick to the one attacker's face sending him flying back. He quickly shifted focus to the other attacker. Ryu raised his right foot above his opponent.

"DRAGON!" Ryu began.

His opponent looked up. Ryu's right foot was enveloped in flame.

"AX!" Ryu shouted as he brought down his foot into a flame empowered ax kick one his opponents head sending him into the ground.

The other attacker recovered and readied himself to charge at Ryu. Ryu placed his left hand the hilt of his blade and readied himself. The attacker charged at him. In one swift motion Ryu drew his blade and cleaved the man in haft. The other attack slowly began to rise only to have his head lopped off by Ryu's blade. Ryu returned his sword to his back.

While This was happening Holokai engaged the other two men in exosuits who each had swords extending out from the armor. They danced about in a flurry of sword strikes neither side gaining a clear edge. Eventually Holokai created mini typhoon around him and sent his opponents flying back a little ways. He extended his cutlasses out in 16 ft long blade wipes. He unleashed a fury of strikes at each of his opponents. The two managed to dodged each of the strikes. One strike came down on one of the attackers but was successfully blocked causing the the blade wipe to wrap around the attacker's blade. The man smirked. Holokai smirked and with a great pull he drew the man closing in. Seeing this the other man charged at Holokai. He pulled the first man and spun him around sending him into the other man releasing his blade wipe and sending the two men flying. He charged at them. He dashed around them slashing at them in a fury of attacks keeping the duo air born. He stopped for a second a readied himself before charging at the duo eventually going into horizontal spiral forming a mini typhoon around him slashing the two to pieces upon contact. The remaining men were easily taken out by Sage, Sun, Mana, and Caesar. The group came together.

"Wasn't too hard," Sun stated.

"Easy for you to say you didn't fight those exosuit guys." Ryu pointed out.

"Don't tell me you had trouble with them." Holokai gloated.

"No, but those exosuits do make even average soldiers much stronger." Ryu replied.

"Yes and they'll likely have an army of men in those suits." Sage pointed out. "So if two were that strong think of hundreds or thousands of them."

"Sage has got a point," Caesar admitted. "Not only are the enemy strong now they can become even stronger think of some like Versailles or my sister using one of those things."

"I'd rather not think about that let's just go home." Mana stated.

"Good plan," Sun replied.

"We can discuss our findings in the morning," Ryu stated.

The group returned back to Beacon Academy for some much needed rest. However in the middle of the night Ryu awoke from his slumber.

"Still have further to go," he whispered to himself.

He arose from his bed and dressed himself in a pair of black pants. He went out of his dorm room and out to the front of the school by the statutes. He looked up at the statutes in front of him.

"It's good to see you again Ryu." A familiar voice greeted from behind him.

Ryu turned to see Luna her hood down revealing her cream white eyes, her black hair flowing in the wind.

"What do you want?" Ryu inquired.

"To talk Ryu," Luna stated. "I want to help."


	8. Chapter 8: First Light

Chapter 8: First Light

"What do you mean you want to help?" Ryu inquired. "Last I check we were enemies."

"I know it sounds weird but I have to stop this before it gets out of hand." Luna stated.

"And you need my help?" Ryu questioned.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"Why I thought you hated the Faunus?" Ryu pointed out.

"I do, I could never forgive them after what they did to me. I'm not sure how my brother can." Luna admitted. "But that's not what's important. I know you know that whatever Versailles and Night are doing the whole kill the Faunus story is just a cover up."

Ryu smiled.

"You're right I do know that there is more to this then they're message suggests." Ryu stated. "So you're willing to turn your back on them even if it would mean helping me?"

"Yes, I don't know what their endgame is or why their following 'HIM' but whatever it is it can't be good." Luna expressed. "So please let me help you I do whatever I can just let me help."

Ryu mulled over Luna's plea.

"Fine but I won't let the others know I'm not sure how they'd take it if two former enemies were now teaming up." Ryu pointed out.

"Agreed and I'm not sure if I could face my brother." Luna expressed.

"I'm sure you can in time. However, on another note you mentioned Versailles and Night were getting orders from someone." Ryu stated.

"Oh yes we'll I'm not sure who he is yet but he's the real leader behind this operation," Luna explained. "I've only heard a few conversations between them so I can't say much."

"Alright we'll at least we know that this isn't just something from Versailles or Night's head." Ryu pointed out.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Ryu asked.

"We'll what do you need to know?" Luna replied.

Ryu pondered over the question a bit. Suddenly his eyes lite up and he took out his scroll.

"What are you doing ?" Luna questioned.

"Taking out a message for Versailles we were able to intercept." Ryu answered.

"A message intercepted how?" Luna inquired. "Peter?"

"Peter," Ryu replied.

"Of course," Luna stated annoyed.

"Ah here it is three moth's wing for to birds to fly," Ryu stated. "That's the message do, do you know what it means?"

"Hmmm…" Luna pondered. "I know what it means, but it's not good. In Six months time the Night Hunters will hijack a train."

"For what purpose?" Ryu questioned.

"I can't say for sure I don't have to full message. Versailles and Night will often split their messages between multiple runners so the full message can't get out." Luna explained.

"I see we'll this is enough to work with." Ryu stated. "Thanks for the help."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Luna asked.

"No," Ryu answered.

"Really like not the location of the secret base?" Luna brought up.

"I would like to know but if I found out too much too soon it may draw unnecessary attention." Ryu pointed out.

"That's a good pointed," Luna admitted. "If that's the case I can let you know in small parts."

"Good plan," Ryu stated. "Thanks for the help, Luna."

"Your welcome, Ryu." She replied before vanishing.

Ryu remained standing by the statutes for a bit before walking towards the cliff.

"Enjoying a late night stroll Ryu?" a voice asked from behind him.

Ryu turned around to see Ozpin standing by the Statutes.

"Professor Ozpin, what are you doing out at this time?" Ryu questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing Ryu. Did you enjoy your little chat?" Ozpin asked.

Ryu's eyes widened.

"How much did you hear?" Ryu questioned.

"Only the last bit before you're little 'friend' left. I however do know of you and your friends little investigation of the Night Hunters." Ozpin stated.

"Are you here to talk me out of this?" Ryu questioned. "Cause if you are forget it I've made up my mind."

"No in fact I'm willing to offer you some help. You see my associates and I have been looking into this group ourselves and the group behind them." Ozpin stated.

"If your associates are already looking into this why help us?" Ryu asked.

"There are many reasons. Your group's motivation, potential, coordination, and most importantly your latent power Ryu." Ozpin pointed out. "You and your friends are part of something unique to this year's incoming students. You see many of the incoming students have above average to exceptionally high amount of skill and ability in combat as compared to other years. This is an outlier as the average skill of incoming students have remained fairly constant except for this year."

"So what does that last part have to do with my friends and I being involved in this?" Ryu asked.

"Just some information I think it'd be good for you too know." Ozpin answered. "I'd keep that fact in mind if I were you."

"Of course sir," Ryu replied.

"Now on to more pressing matters what were you and this Luna girl talking about?" Ozpin inquired.

"Nothing much she did however relay some important info on our enemies upcoming activities." Ryu stated. "In six months time the Night Hunters will hijack a train."

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked.

"That's all I didn't ask for anything else. I don't want to get too much info less the enemy starts getting suspicious." Ryu explained.

"We'll if that's the case the hijack will likely occur near the city of Vale." Ozpin observed.

"I had that the same thought." Ryu replied.

"Hmm… Anyways that's all for tonight I'd like to discuss this matter further after classes tomorrow. I'll call you all to my office" Ozpin stated.

"Alright," Ryu replied.

"Goodnight Ryu," Ozpin stated.

"Goodnight Professor," Ryu replied.

Ozpin went along his way and Ryu was once again standing there alone facing the Statues.

"Best get training," he stated before going to do so.

******************************************************************************

After classes had ended team Light and Crimson had been called up to Ozpin office. In there Ozpin was waiting for them.

"Welcome students," Ozpin greeted before rising from his seat. "We have much to discuss."

Everyone but Ryu looked surprised.

"Discuss what?" Caesar asked.

"Our investigation of the Night Hunters," Ryu answered.

"What?" Caesar exclaimed.

"I've know about your little investigation for a few days now." Ozpin explained.

"How did you find out?" Luz questioned.

"I have my ways, my associates and I are doing our own little investigation into this group." Ozpin explained.

"If you're here to ask us to stop forget it we've made up our minds." Sun affirmed.

"Now hold up if Ozpin and his associates are on the case then there's no point in us being involved." Iris pointed out.

"What so you're chickening out?" Sun taunted.

"Hey I'm just saying we shouldn't risk our lives if we don't have to." Iris explained.

"Whatever happened to all that we discussed a week ago what we all decided!" Sun brought up.

"First off I was the least enthusiastic about getting involved. Second, like I said before, if there's no point risking our life we don't have to!" Iris explained.

"Both of you be quiet!" Ryu shouted. "Ozpin didn't call us hear to tell us to get out of this!"

"Ryu's correct I called you here not to force you to stop but to help you any way I can." Ozpin explained.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Huh?" Everyone but Ryu express.

"So you're not going to stop us?" Caesar questioned.

"Correct," Ozpin answered.

"But why?" Caesar asked.

"Because I believe you are the one's capable of stopping this organization." Ozpin stated.

"No disrespect sir but I don't think that's a stupid decision." Mana expressed.

"I think that's disrespectful Mana," Holokai pointed out.

"Shut up you idiot," she stated.

"With all due respect I'm with Mana on this. This doesn't seem like a wise course of action sir." Iris expressed.

"I don't care I'm involved no matter what besides we got this in the bag." Tala expressed.

"Same here life's no fun without a little danger." Holokai stated.

"Are you kidding me last I check you two were hesitant to join this!" Iris expressed. "And we do not have this in the bag. News flash these guys are crazy strong and were just students. Professor Ozpin you can't be serious when you say we can stop these guys were just students!"

"I am well aware of that fact but you Iris as well as those of you who still have doubts fail to see something important." Ozpin stated.

"What's that sir?" Iris asked.

"I've explained this to Ryu but you all need to hear it to. Most of this year's incoming students have had above average to exceptionally high levels of combat skill and ability as compared to other years. You all are no exception. In fact four of you are some of the strongest fighters I've seen come to this Academy."

Everyone but Ryu looked around at each other.

"You have the potential to much greater than you are if anyone can stop this group it's you." Ozpin encouraged.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Ozpin's right we can do this." Caesar stated.

"You're right we've managed so far we can do this." Luz affirmed.

"We have to do this." Sun expressed.

"I guess you got a point." Iris admitted.

"Like a said we got this in the bag." Tala stated.

"Time to show these Night Hunter guys what we're made of." Holokai stated.

"We can do this." Mana expressed.

"Didn't we already go through a pep talk like this." Ryu whispered under his breath.

"Anyways why don't we discuss what we now know about the Night Hunters so far?" Ozpin brought up. "We'll start with Mana."

"Right," Mana replied. "Sage and I went to investigate a recruitment meeting for the Night Hunters and discovered that they are developing exosuits capable of increasing the user's combat ability. This likely means increased speed in reaction time as well strength and in combat speed."

"I'd like to add on that the suits also likely increases the effectiveness of the user's aura. Those four with exosuits were normal soldiers barring that fact but Holokai and I couldn't kill them with one shot." Ryu added on.

"Ryu's right these guys would have been a walk in the park without those exosuits. With them they could actually put up a fight." Holokai pointed out.

"Alright and Ryu what did you find out?" Ozpin questioned.

"Right well unfortunately the informant Sage sent me to didn't provide much in the form of info. The only real info I got was that there is a base near the city of Vale though I've got no specific location as to where. While that was all he could provide me with I did find out about an informant who could provide more answers I'll have to plan a time to meet with him." Ryu explained.

"Is that all?" Ozpin questioned.

"No later on I met a… friend of mine and she provided me with some very useful info." Ryu replied.

"We'll who was it?" Mana asked.

"Can't tell you she wants her identity kept secret." Ryu answered.

"We'll forget about it what did she tell you?" Caesar inquired.

"She decoded the message we intercepted a week ago. The message states that in six months time the Night Hunters will hijack a train." Ryu explained.

"For what purpose?" Luz questioned.

"Can't say for sure but Ozpin and I came to the same conclusion that it will likely be near Vale given they have a base here." Ryu answered.

"Alright then so we gotta bust up there little operation in six months." Tala brought up. "We got plenty of time to prepare then."

"We best get started right away we then." Caesar stated.

"Do we have toooooo?" Tala groaned.

"Yes," Everyone replied.

"Fiiiiiine," Tala groaned.

"Anyways we got a lot of work to do." Luz brought up.

"Your right," Caesar replied. "Hmmm… Ozpin could I get a map of all rail tracks that lead into the city of Vale I need to pinpoint the likeliest routes they will take."

"Of course I'll transfer it to all your scrolls now." Ozpin stated.

"Thanks," Caesar stated. "Luz can you give me a hand I'll need help planning this out?"

"Did you even need to ask you can count me in." Luz answered.

"Thanks," Caesar replied. "Everyone else focus on gathering as much info as you can."

"Got it," Everyone else replied.

"Actually Caesar I think we should devote some time to training for this as well." Ryu brought up. "Iris was right as it stands now we're outclassed. Given the situation any increase in strength would be good for us."

"Ryu brings up a good point as it stands now maybe all eight of you can take on one of the leaders and that's just a maybe." Ozpin pointed out.

"Your right Ryu I'll leave that to you think you can train everyone?" Caesar inquired.

"Of course I can you all just be ready for some intense training." Ryu stated.

"If that's the case we've nothing left to discuss you all may leave." Ozpin stated.

Everyone nodded their head and made their way out except Ryu.

"Ryu?" Caesar questioned.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up later just one thing I want to discuss with the Professor." Ryu answered.

"Oh… okay," Caesar replied.

Everyone left leaving Ryu and Ozpin alone.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Ozpin asked.

"Think you could get weighted training clothes for everyone?" Ryu inquired.

Ozpin chuckled.

"Didn't want to ask in front of everyone?" Ozpin questioned.

"I didn't want them chickening out before training began." Ryu replied.

Ozpin chuckled.

"Fair point, I should be able to get you some." Ozpin stated.

"Thanks," Ryu replied. "Later."

Ryu began making his way towards the elevator.

"Goodbye and good luck," Ozpin replied.

"Won't need it," Ryu stated. "In six months time I'll be strong enough."

Ryu then entered the elevator and left leaving Ozpin alone.

"This may work out after all." Ozpin stated.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations begin

Chapter 9: Preparations begin

A few days after their meeting with Ozpin team Crimson and Light met outside to begin training with Ryu for the upcoming fight. Ryu was standing by a large cart which was covered by a large cloth. Ryu looked around at everyone.

"Alright everyone from here on out training begins and doesn't stop until it our mission begins in six months time." Ryu ordered.

Everyone else had a confused look.

"How are we gonna not stop training?" Caesar asked.

"Through these," Ryu answered tearing off the large cloth revealing weighted clothing.

Each set of weighted clothing contained a t-shirt, a pair of long wristbands, a pair of boots, and a pair of socks.

"What are those?" Mana asked.

"Weighted clothing, we'll be training with these." Ryu stated.

"What we have to wear weighted clothing during training?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Not just during train. You are to wear these all the time the exceptions being sleeping and bathing." Ryu ordered.

"Why do we have to do this? Can't we just do like you know normal training." Iris pleaded.

"No! Our enemy is strong and with all the prep work we've got to do for this operation we don't have time to do 'normal training'. That's why the weight clothing is needed so even when we're doing other stuff we'll still be training." Ryu explained. "So don't complain. Alright now let's put this stuff on. We'll start with the t-shirts and add more as needed."

Ryu grabbed a hold of one of the t-shirts and put it on. He motioned everyone else to come and get one. They all hesitated at first. Caesar and Luz were the first ones to step forward. They approached the cart but still hesitated to pick up the weight clothing. Caesar finally took a hold of the t-shirts he lifted it off the cart but showed some signs of him struggling with the weight. He managed to put it on.

"How is it?" Luz asked.

"Heavy but not unbearable." Caesar answered.

Luz hesitantly took ahold of one of the t-shirt. She too showed some signs of struggle but managed to get it on.

"No kidding this things weighs a ton!" Luz explains.

"Wow you guys must actually be really strong if it weighs a ton." Holokai complimented.

"No you idiot if it actually weighed a ton Ryu, Caesar and Luz would be on the ground." Iris pointed out.

"Oh…" Holokai replied.

"The t-shirts actually weigh 250 pounds so it's one-eighth of a ton." Ryu pointed out. "When you where all the weighted clothing the total weight does come to a ton."

"This is insane." Iris stated.

"Got any better ideas to get stronger fast?" Ryu questioned as he put on the long wristbands.

Iris only pouted.

"Thought so, Alright quite dilly dalling get on the t-shirts on so we can begin." Ryu ordered.

One by one everyone else stepped forwards and picked up a shirt. Each, with the exception of Sun and Holokai who also put on the long wristbands, showing signs of struggle Sun being the first and Iris being the last one to get the t-shirts on. After everyone had their shirts on Ryu stood in front of them once again.

"Alright everyday the main training starts after class goes until dinner. Every day we'll start with 10 laps around the schools, then 100 push ups, then 100 sit ups, then 100 squats. After this we'll take a ten minute rest. Then we'll do sparring, and lastly we'll finish up the day with a light jog." Ryu explained.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Do you expect all of us do that with this clothing on?!" Iris exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"She's right we can't do that now!" Luz exclaimed.

"We can and we will." Ryu explained.

"NO WE won't!" Iris asked.

"Fine you'll get a 30 minute rest," Ryu answered.

Everyone sighed.

"Alright let's begin!" Ryu shouted.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine" Everyone groaned.

With this the most intense training any of them even had done, even Ryu, begun. As the days flew by Crimson and Light made slow progress in their preparation. While the training has been progressing along at a slow but steady pace finding any useful information on the Night Hunter was proving very difficult. Despite this no one lost hope and continued to actively search for any information. With little info to go off of Caesar and Luz were not able to begin formulating their plans. After a month had passed everyone had added on the long wristbands. Despite three months having past no new information had came out about the Night Hunter's plans. The group was beginning to lose hope that they might not figure out the plan in time.

It was about 10 o'clock at night and Ryu had gone out for a nightly training session while everyone else was asleep. He began to do one handed push ups. After he had done about twenty a gust of wind blew past him. He looked up and before him stood Luna, her hood down revealing her face in the moonlight. Ryu smiled and hopped back onto his feet.

"Good to see you again Luna," Ryu greeted.

"Likewise Ryu," Luna replied. "Anyways I've got the info you asked about."

"Good thanks a bunch," Ryu replied.

"You're welcome," Luna returned. "Anyways I was able to find out that the train is coming in from Vacuo. The actually hijack is likely going to take place while the train is still inside of or near the Kingdom of Vacuo. What the actual reason for the hijack is something I still don't know yet, sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry the info you've provided is enough for us to finally formulate our plans." Ryu corrected. "Thanks a ton you've been a vital part of this."

"Oh ummm… thanks," Luna responded with blush. "Well… uh… if that's all you needed I'll go."

"Instead of that why don't we go for a walk it's a nice night." Ryu suggested.

"Uhmmm… uh… sure uh… I guess uhmm…" Luna stuttered.

"Good let's go then," Ryu stated.

"Oh… uh Right," Luna replied.

The two began their walk through the city. The city of Vale was alive with lights and noise as many other people were out tonight. Luna and Ryu strolled through the city neither of them talking much.

"So why did you ask me to walk with you?" Luna finally spoke up.

"No reason just figured it'd be nice we are friends now after all." Ryu replied.

Luna looked at Ryu with a surprise look.

"How can we be friends we barely know anything about each other." Luna responded.

"You don't need to know much about a person to be their friend." Ryu corrected. "But if that's the case why don't we get to know each other."

"Hm, I don't have to tell you anything." Luna declared.

"Then I'll go first, what would you like to know?" Ryu inquired.

"Oh… uhmmm… sooooooo… why did you join the war?" Luna asked.

Ryu looked down and away from Luna before looking forward again.

"There were many reasons. I did want to help the Faunus cause so I joined their side. The real reason however was fame and glory." Ryu answered.

"Fame in glory, really?" Luna questioned.

"Sounds weird but that's the truth, never said it was good reason. Unfortunately… I got everything asked for and then some." Ryu professed.

"Sounds rough I was in never in any actual battles of the war I couldn't imagine the things you've gone through." Luna admitted.

"Yeah but you one can't achieve your dreams without going through the ringer." Ryu expressed.

"And what is your dream?" Luna asked.

"To be the strongest there is in Remanent. I want the fame and glory of a hero, I wish etch my name in the history of Remanent. That is my dream." Ryu answered. "What dreams do you have."

Luna looked away and remained silent.

"Going with the 'I don't have to tell you anything' stick." Ryu remarked.

"No… just… promise you won't laugh." Luna insisted.

"Sure," Ryu replied.

"You promise?" Luna persisted.

"I promise," Ryu replied.

"Alright… my dream is simple," Luna stated. "I simply want a family. I want kids of my own in a nice house in the mountains with a loving husband. That's my dream."

Ryu stared at her in surprised. He smiled.

"That's a good dream to have. Don't ever lose sight of it." Ryu advised.

"Thank's I won't." Luna replied. "And thanks for not laughing."

"Hey a promise is a promise," Ryu pointed out. "Besides like I said it's a good dream it ain't one to laugh at.

"Hahahaha… good point," Luna remarked.

The two walked along for a little ways.

"So is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" Ryu inquired.

"Hmm… actually I'd like to know about your life before the war." Luna brought up.

"Oh… well there isn't much to talk about. I'm of the Shinku family so I traveled in a caravan during my youth. Let me tell you it's a fight for survival outside of the protection of places like this. I've basically grown up my whole life fighting. Naturally with grimm attacks I lost friends and family though this wasn't an everyday occurrence. Speaking of family my twin sister Youko and I were constantly competing against each other in virtually everything and we'd always tie." Ryu began.

"Really?" Luna interjected.

"Really I'm being serious we'd tie in everything no matter. Eating contests, pushing contests, sit-up contests, race, so on and so forth. Ahhhh… good times, good times."

"Hahaha… It seems like you had a lot of fun despite your circumstances." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah it was the life." Ryu stated. "You know I think back to those days at times I miss them but I can confidently say that I'd not change a thing. Not joining the war or leaving home after the war ended."

"Huh? The war ended a little over a year ago. You're saying you've been traveling by yourself for a year?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah is that really that surprising I may not be at your level but I'm pretty strong you know." Ryu pointed out.

"But why what's the point?" Luna asked.

"Hmmm… well my family has a secret power but it's taboo to seek it heck I'm already breaking family rules just mentioning that it exists." Ryu explained.

"What kind of power is this?" Luna inquired.

"Now that's a personal secret." Ryu stated. "To give you an idea… hmm… let's see… do you know about the four maidens or the silvered eyed warriors?"

"I know of them." Luna answered. "Are you imply you have a power equal to or greater than the four maidens or the silvered eyed warriors?"

"As far as I know yes I just need to unlock it." Ryu answered.

"Hmmmmm… I'll believe it when I see." Luna stated.

"Give it time," Ryu remarked.

"Yeah yeah," Luna replied.

The two continued to walk and talk for a few hours. Afterwards Luna left and Ryu returned to his training. He trained throughout the night until the sun began to rise at which time he returned to his room. Everyone was still asleep. He sat atop bed, closed his eyes and began to meditate. Later on in the morning, before the start of class, he let Caesar know the new information he had gathered. After classes and training Caesar and Luz decided to meet up in Caesar's room to work out their plan. The two were alone in the room.

"Alright let's get to work." Caesar stated.

"Right," Luz replied. "So first off what's the new info Ryu got."

"Ryu was able to find out that the Night Hunters will hijack a train coming from Vacuo likely before it enters into the kingdom's borders. This means that the train will likely come from the south west." Caesar explained.

"I see so if we look at the map we just need to find the tracks coming from there." Luz stated while taking out her scroll along with a device to project the hologram of the image. "Let's see hmm… here I found four tracks that come from that direction."

"I see two more making a total of six." Caesar pointed out. "We'll have to set look out at those six spots a several miles outside the city."

"Right we can't be too close to city we have to have time to investigate and then stop whatever is going on." Luz affirmed. "Now who do we place where?"

"I don't know we'll have to be smart with this we can't just do it on a whim." Caesar pointed out. "Hmm… I think we should put Ryu the furthest out from the city on the route coming right from the city of Vacuo. If he does find it and hop on board he can hold his own against these guys the best."

"Good pointed." Luz remarked. "I say Mana should be the second furthest out from the city on the other route coming from vacuo. She's stealthy and can easily sneak aboard undetected."

"Next should be Sun and Iris together I feel they would work well." Caesar stated.

Luz looked at Caesar skeptically.

"Hear me out Sun ain't the brightest but there's no denying he's a tough guy. Iris isn't as tough but what she lacks in strength she makes up for in wits. There's also the fact that Sun can more easily keep enemies off Iris in a more enclosed space like a train. We both know she works best at a distance." Caesar explained.

"I guess you got a point I just don't see those two getting along." Luz expressed.

"Anyways they'll be on the route coming from the southernmost area of Vacuo the third furthest." Caesar declared.

"Alright then well I think we should put Tala and Holokai together." Luz stated. "They get along well and work well together."

"Then they'll cover the route coming from the central region and be the second closest to the city." Caesar decided. "You and I will cover the third route coming in from the city of Vacuo and the closest of us to the city."

"Got it." Luz replied. "Well I say we got this figured out."

"I hope so," Caesar stated anxiously.

"Come on we've got a great plan what could go wrong?" Luz questioned.

"Do you want the long or short list?" Caesar replied.

"Come on lighten up worrying isn't going to solve anything." Luz pointed out.

"Lighten up? Our enemy is planning something big and we haven't got a clue what it is for all we know they know we're coming and have planned for it!" Caesar shouted.

"Okay Caesar calm down," Luz implored.

"Calm Down?! We are facing an enemy who will show us no mercy and we still don't know anything about them!" Caesar exploded.

"Caesar you're scaring me." Luz stated as she began cry.

Caesar breathed heavy as he calmed down.

"Luz I… I… I'm sorry I'm just worried, I don't want to lose anyone again." He stated.

"A*sniff* again?" Luz questioned.

Caesar looked down.

"I was the heir to the Lumen Dust Company in Mistral one of the major rivals to the Schnee Dust company. I had a good childhood a kind father, loving mother, and great little sister until that day ten years ago. I was only seven when my father us to one of the major production facilities. On that day it was attacked by a Faunus terrorist group known as the Shadow Wolves. My family was killed in front of me my sister ripped away from me as I tried to hold on to her. That's why I lost my left arm. The facility was destroyed. I saw a group of them carrying my sister away. Before I lost consciousness I saw someone with blond hair step in my field of view next thing I knew I awoke in a hospital. After this the Lumen Dust Company was bought out by the Schnee Dust Company. I was helped out by family friends. If not for them I'd not have a new arm or a chance at becoming a huntsmen." Caesar explained.

He began to cry.

"I'm happy to find my sister still alive. I had thought her for dead." Caesar expressed. "I still wish I could meet that person who saved me that day. I'd like to…"

Suddenly Luz embraced Caesar in a hug.

"Luz?" Caesar exclaimed.

"I had no idea." Luz expressed. "Don't worry we won't die none of us will. Not as long we're strong enough."

Caesar stared at Luz in surprised. After getting over his surprise he embraced her in a hug.

"Hey you know that person with blond hair who saved you?" Luz asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Caesar questioned.

"Would you'd believe it if I said that was me?" Luz inquired.

Caesar's eyes went wide.

"It was you who saved me all those years ago?" Caesar exclaimed.

"Yes I was exploring the forest nearby the woods with my older brother who was a huntsmen. When I saw explosions in the direction of the facility I rushed towards there to help with my brother following behind. I saw you lying on the ground and rush to save you. My brother and I defeated the terrorists and rushed you to the hospital." Luz explained.

Caesar held her tightly. More tears began to streak down his face.

"Thank you for saving me that day." Caesar expressed.

"Your welcome," Luz replied.

Ryu was outside the door listening in to what was going on.

"Best let them have their moment." Ryu stated.

He smiled and went away. He ran into Mana who was her way to the room. He placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Best not go in there the two lovebirds are having a moment." Ryu explained.

"I thought they were supposed to plan out our attack on the Night Hunter's little operation." Mana brought up.

"We'll let's hope they got that done before there little moment." Ryu stated.

"We'll if there busy then I'll walk with you." Mana stated.

"Fine by me," Ryu replied.

Two began to make their way outside the building.

"So how are we progressing in training?" Mana asked.

"Slower than I was hoping that goes for everyone including me." Ryu answered.

"Think we'll be ready?" Mana inquired.

"Only time will tell," Ryu answered. "We best hope so."

"Yeah… oh… By the way I heard Ozpin saying a teacher will be assigned to help us out." Mana brought up. "Something about the missions in the next semester."

"Really who?" Ryu asked.

"Not sure yet." Mana answered.

"We'll all the teachers here are trained huntsmen right? So that'll be good." Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah in fact that was why I was on my way to our room to let Caesar know." Mana explained.

"I see well we'll find out who it is soon enough." Ryu pointed out.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office.

"So you understand the importance of this mission?" Ozpin asked a man in his office.

"Of course sir you can count on me," the Man answered.

"Remember Port these may be students but both you and I know they are a cut above what we've normally seen." Ozpin pointed out.

"I know sir I've seen them in class, in sparring matches as well as their personal training." Port remarked. "Their growth is accelerating at an astonishing rate even if they don't know it."

"In deed which is why I've decided to make an exception and am counting this as their mission for next semester." Ozpin explained.

"I see," Port replied.

"Remember Port they are in your hands be sure they all return safely" Ozpin implored.

"With Ryu that's easier said than done he'll go charging in headlong without think." Port pointed out. "I may be a man of action but that is just reckless."

"Yes Ryu is incredibly skilled in battle." Ozpin admitted. "Even if the odds are stacked against him always manages to get out by the skin of his teeth. And I doubt it's luck. From what I've gathered he's had too many close calls for it to be all luck."

"We'll see what this mission turns up." Port stated.

"Indeed, you may go now Port I'll let the students know myself." Ozpin explained.

"Very well sir," Port stated.

He left Ozpin's office. Ozpin stood up and turned to look outside.

"We'll see where this go, could she be the one behind it all?" Ozpin pondered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission Begins

Chapter 10: The Mission Begins

The six months of training and planning passed by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Despite not having much new information Ryu and Luna continued to meet once a week. The training had continued at a steady pace. By the time the mission had rolled around Ryu, Luz, Sun, and Holokai had managed to get up the full one ton of weight gear on with everyone else was only up to adding on the boots. The students made their way outside early in the morning to meet up with Professor Port. The sun had just began to rise.

"Ah students good to have you here bright and early we've got a very important mission ahead of us I hope you're prepared." Port declared.

"We're ready," Caesar declared.

Every nodded in agreement.

"It's go time," Ryu stated.

"Alright then load up on the airships it's time move out." Port ordered.

Everyone got on the airships. Ryu, Mana, Sun, and Iris were in one while Tala, Holokai, Luz, and Caesar were in another. The group set off towards the southwest. By the time everyone was in position it was eight in the morning.

Ryu was perched high up in the a tree on a cliff face overlooking the tracks. His eyes were on the hunt for the train. A call came in on his scroll.

"Ryu you spot anything?" Caesar asked.

"Nothing yet, over." Ryu replied.

"Over?" Caesar questioned.

"Sorry it's standard for a message to end with over in a military." Ryu explained. "Just a slip from when I would do stuff like this in the war."

"I see…" Caesar replied.

"Anyways has anyone else spotted anything?" Caesar asked.

"Nothing here," Mana replied.

"No sight of them," Sun answered.

"Nothing on our end," Tala responded.

"Keep on the lookout students you never know when they'll come." Port pointed out.

"Yes sir," they all replied.

Ryu remained focused on the look for any sight of the enemy.

******************************************************************************

After the brief call with everyone Sun resumed looking for the train with Iris. The two were in the cover of a few bushes on a cliff overlooking the tracks. Iris was looking through her sniper rifle.

"Welp I'm bored out of my mind already." Sun stated.

"We've only been out here 30 minutes." Iris pointed out.

"I know," Sun replied. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm bored."

"Just be quiet and help me look the sooner we find them the sooner we can get some action." Iris commanded.

"Help you look you've got a sniper rifle I don't even have binoculars." Sun brought up.

"We'll why didn't you get them like everyone else." Iris replied.

"I uhh…. Uhmm… I didn't think of it at the time." Sun admitted.

"Uhhhggg… I sometimes forget brains aren't necessarily your strong suit." Iris sighed.

"I'm not gonna argue with that I'm more brawn than brains." Sun admitted.

"We'll that's a shock." Iris exclaimed.

"What?" Sun asked.

"I just thought you'd be more mad at me calling you stupid." Iris explained.

"I'm use to it I've always focused more on strength since I was a child." Sun explained. "I've always relied on my brute strength to get me through problems."

"And how as that worked out?" Iris questioned.

"We'll… I survived the destruction of my clan and living on my own after it." Sun lamented.

Iris didn't respond.

"I'm guessing you didn't know." Sun assumed.

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"It was during the Faunus Rights Revolution closer to the end of it." Sun began. "Atlas had come seeking our help. We however wished to stay out of the war. Instead of leaving us Atlas attack. They MURDERED my family! Out of nothing but fear we would join the side of the Faunus as the Shinku Clan did! Only I managed to escape. From that day forward I swear use my strength to defend innocent group from destruction as to honor my family's memory."

The was a moment of silent for a few seconds.

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Iris finally spoke up.

"Thanks I'm just glad I could hold true to my word." Sun stated. "I made the right choice in coming here."

"Yeah, don't mind me asking but why did you come here?" Iris asked.

"I don't mind." Sun replied. "I came here to seek a purpose."

"I thought defending the innocent was your purpose?" Iris questioned.

"But what if there's no group to defend or clan or town in danger then what what's my purpose then?!" Sun exclaimed. "What do I do when this is over what is my purpose when we win?"

"You idiot you had a purpose all along but you couldn't see it." Iris pointed out.

"Huh?" Sun replied.

"If you want to defend the innocent you can't just focus on a group you have to focus on individuals too." Iris explained.

Sun's eyes widened at this epiphany. He began to laugh out loud.

"I really am an idiot I've been search for a purpose outside of honoring my family this whole time only to have it right in front of me." Sun exclaimed.

Iris smiled.

"Thanks Iris," Sun stated.

"Your welcome stupid," She replied.

"Okay you can stop with calling me stupid I get it we all get it." Sun retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied.

Two and half hours passed by and no one had spotted anything. Ryu, along with the others, had not moved from their spot during that time. While Ryu was waiting a call came in from Caesar.

"Hey Ryu have you spotted anything yet?" Caesar asked.

"Nah nothing yet I'll let you…" Ryu began.

In the distance he saw a train coming from the distance.

"Hold on I see a train coming." Ryu announced.

"Is it them?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know it's still in the distance but it's moving at high speeds I'll hop aboard and investigate." Ryu answered.

"Alright let us know if it's them." Caesar ordered.

"Roger." Ryu replied.

"Who's Roger?" Holokai asked.

"Ugggghhhh… there's no Roger it's just something you say when you're confirming orders." Ryu explained.

"Oh… we'll why didn't you just say okay?" Holokai asked.

"Just shut up!" Ryu shouted.

Ryu hung up. He wait for the train to approach. When it was passing under him he jump from the tree he was and slide down the cliff face. When he was close enough he leaped onto one of the cars closer towards the end of the train. He made his way into the car. There was no one around. He took out his scroll and contacted Caesar.

"Yo Caesar I'm inside there's no one here." Ryu stated.

"Alright look around and see if that's the train we're looking for." Caesar order.

"Roger." Ryu replied.

He started looking through some of the crates. He notices a fairly large one. He careful prys it open. Inside he found something that sent chills down his spine.

"This is one hell of a bomb." He observed.

The containment of the crate was a large bomb.

"Wonder if there's more." He pondered.

Ryu continued to look around. He found many more bombs in various sizes though most were on the larger side.

"If this car is filled then…" Ryu began. "Oh crap."

Ryu quickly made his way to the next car and search the containments of that car. The contents were the same. He searched another car up a found the same result.

"Oh no don't tell me…" Ryu began.

He frantically took out his scroll and contacted Caesar.

"Caesar I found the right train." Ryu stated.

"Really can you figure out what their planning?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah I think I know and it's something you won't like." Ryu replied. "It's oh crap."

Ryu quickly moved to cover as two guards came in.

"What the?! So it's true some did board the train!" One guard shouted.

"We'd best contact Night we've already had one train stopped we can't lose this one!" Another shouted.

"Ryu what's going?!" Caesar demanded.

"What was that?" The first guard exclaimed.

"Dammit." Ryu stated.

He rushed out of cover catch and charged the guards.

"It's the intruder!" The second one shouted.

The two tried to slash at Ryu with their blades but Ryu evaded them and finish the guards with two punches to the face that snapped their necks. The guards dropped to the floor.

"Ryu are you okay?" Caesar asked.

"I'm fine just some lackies but this is bad." Ryu answered. "I've found bombs big, very powerful, and there's a lot of them."

"What?!" Caesar exclaimed.

"I've only search three cars so far but it's safe to assume they have the whole train is filled with explosives." Ryu pointed out.

"But why? Why do they need that much fire power?" Caesar questioned.

"Think for a second, if they have this much explosives what do you think it's made for?" Ryu brought up.

Caesar remained silent as he began to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"If that train reaches Vale…" Caesar began.

"It could wipe out a quarter of the city. At best." Ryu finished.

"This is bad." Caesar pointed out.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious." Ryu retorted.

Ryu heard the shouting and footsteps of guards coming his way.

"Alright Caesar change of plans tell everyone to get back to the city and call Ozpin let him know the situation." Ryu ordered.

"But what about you?" Caesar asked.

There was a brief pause.

"I'm stopping this train one way or another." Ryu answered.

Caesar was remained silent for a few moments contemplation what Ryu just said.

"Just come stay alive okay." Caesar ordered.

"Tch… Do you know who you're talking to I don't die easily." Ryu replied. "Let everyone know okay."

"Got it." Caesar replied.

He hung up.

"The situation seems bad from your conversation." Luz observed.

"Bad doesn't describe it if Ryu fails. At best a quarter of Vale will be wiped of the map." Caesar explained.

"What?!" Luz exclaimed.

"Call everyone and let them know what's going on as well as order the to go back to the city. I'll get a hold of Ozpin and let him know what's going on." Caesar ordered.

Luz remained speechless from the news.

"Luz now!" Caesar shouted.

"Oh… Uhmm right." She replied.

She took out her scroll and contacted the rest of the group.

"Everyone we need to return to the city now the situation is worse than we thought." Luz ordered.

"What's going on?" Mana asked.

"Ryu's on board the train the Night Hunter's hijack and found it full of bombs. If it reaches the city It'll blow a quarter of Vale off the map at a minimum."

"WHAT?!" Mana exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Iris shouted.

"What about Ryu?" Sun demanded.

"He's on board and gonna try and stop it." Luz explained.

"Then I'm going to help him I can't let him do it alone." Sun stated.

"Are you insane!" Iris shouted.

"Sun listen to Luz and pull back we'll have to trust Ryu on this one. Let's hope he make it out alive." Port ordered.

"But!" Sun began.

"No buts now go." Port ordered.

"Fine!" Sun relented.

"Tala, Holokai do you understanding?" Luz questioned.

"Loud and clear we're pulling out now." Tala replied.

"Ryu better not fail." Holokai stated.

"We'll have to trust that he won't alright let's pull out." Luz stated before hanging up.

While Luz was in her conversation. Caesar had contacted Ozpin.

"Ozpin it's Caesar we've got bad news." Caesar stated.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Ryu found the train the Night Hunters Hijacked and on board were large bombs, a lot of them." Caesar explained.

"What?!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"It's heading right towards the city and if it reaches it at least a quarter of Vale will be blown to pieces." Caesar further explained. "Ryu's already on board and is going to try and stop it."

"This is worse than any of us thought." Ozpin pointed out. "I'll get right on the evacuation of citizens in case the worse comes to pass. You and the rest of your team focus on pulling out and assisting in the evacuation."

"Understood sir," Caesar stated before hanging up.

After the two were finished with their calls they hopped back aboard the airship with Tala and Holokai. Sun, Iris, and Mana returned to their airship. They all made there made there way back to the city.

On board the train Ryu fought of the guards with easy as he made his way from car to car. This is bad I have to stop this train and fast, Ryu thought to himself. When he entered the next car he was face to face with a multitude of guards in exosuits.

"Ah son of bitch." He stated.


	11. Chapter 11: All or nothing

Chapter 11: All or nothing

Ryu took up a fighting stance ready to take on the exosuit cladded guards. They all charged at him. One with a sword lunged at him. Ryu duct to the left and countered with a powerful explosion infused left hook to the stomach sending the guard flying back into some of the others. Two appeared at his flanks and another came up the middle right at him. The two on the flanks throw a punch at Ryu. Ryu caught both of the strikes and countered with a kick to the one on his his right then moving to the one on his left with the same foot. The one coming up the middle closed in. He threw a kick at Ryu. Ryu performed a front flip dodging the kick while pulling the other two in. He came down on all three of them with a powerful double axe kick sending them into the car floor. Ryu landed and readied for the continuing onslaught of soldiers.

"I don't have time for this." Ryu stated.

He looked at the door behind him.

"As much as I'd love to beat the crap out of all of these guys I gotta get moving." Ryu stated.

Ryu made his way towards the door only to have more guards come through the door.

"Dammit!" Ryu shouted.

Six guards came at him three from the front, three from the rear. Ryu looked around and saw a ceiling hatch. When the guards moved in with an attack he leaped out of the way he spring boarded off of one of his attackers head and burst his way through. Once on the roof he bolted across the roof of the cars. Many guards followed him onto the roof and were in pursuit.

"Gezz these guys don't know when to quit." Ryu observed. "Got a pick up the pace."

Ryu accelerated his pace. As we made his way towards the front of the train he spotted a large figure on the top of the car before the very front of train. When Ryu reach him he stopped and stared him down.

"Night," Ryu stated.

"It's been awhile Ryu I should have figured you were the one behind this." Night replied.

"You'd better stop this train Night or else." Ryu demanded.

"Or else what you'll beat me up sorry Ryu while I'd love to stay and chat but I have bigger things to worry about." Night retorted. "And besides you can't stop this train."

On the last word a airship came nearby and night lept to it.

"Dammit!" Ryu shouted.

"Farewell Ryu!" Night shouted.

Nights airship flew away. Ryu wasted little time and hopped into the front of the train were the controls were. He finds the controls busted.

"Dammit!" Ryu exclaimed.

He went outside to try and unhook the front from the rest of the cars. When he looked at it he saw a vertical eye type symbol on it.

"What the hell is this?" Ryu pondered. "We'll whatever it is I can't just pull the cars apart. If I try and cut it I'll likely trigger an explosion."

Ryu hopped back atop the roof of the train. The train was now passing along a cliff overlooking the forest. A multitude of guards continued to charge at him.

"Dammit I need to think of something." He shouted.

Suddenly an idea came to Ryu. He readied himself to sprint at full speed. He breathed. Then he bolt at max speed running across the top of the train towards the last car. He plowed his way through all of the guards knocking many of them off the train. When he reached it he hopped down into it. He search for all the bombs in the train car and quickly moved them to the center. Once he did this he drew his sword and cut opened a large opening in roof of the car. He made his way outside to see a large group of guards, some with exosuits some with out, coming at him with three in exosuits that stood out. One held a large great-sword while another held two curved blades in a backhand grip with the third wielded gauntlets.

"Those three must be the lieutenants." Ryu presumed. "Time to try out that new move."

He gripped his sword with both his hands. He pulls it back as flames began to form on it. He bends his knees and took a wide stance his sword now engulfed in flames. The guards closed in. He continued to charge his attack. When the guards were just about to be on top of him. His the flames erupted into a 200 ft long blade of fire with the same ratios as his sword normally has.

 **"Dragon's Blade!"** He yelled out.

He swung his blade out catching many of his attackers flames. He he fully swung out he discharge the flames into a wave taking out even more and knocking the three lieutenants down for a bit.

"That should by me some time," Ryu assumed.

He quickly rushed to the next car and cut opened the roof. He quickly moved the bombs from the last car to the one in front of it. The three lieutenants recovered and charged towards him. Ryu only got half of them transferred before moving up two cars to meet the lieutenants charging at him. The lieutenant with the blade leaped into the air and came down with a downward swing downward swing. Ryu intercepted the attack with his sword stopping the lieutenants momentum. Ryu forced the lieutenant back only to have the other two follow up with a coordinated strong punch to his stomach. The resulting impact sent Ryu flying back. He quickly recovered from the attack with a backflip back on to his feet. He faced his opponents.

"This is gonna be fun," He stated. "It's go time."

Ryu charged the lieutenants. The one with the great-sword took the lead with the other two behind him. Ryu brought his sword over his right sword and swung it at the lieutenant in the front. It was block. However, Ryu retained his momentum and used it to carry a powerful explosion powered knee into the man's stomach sending him flying back. The other two flanked from the side with the one coming at Ryu with his blade. Ryu switched to a backwards grip and stuck his sword into the roof of the car blocking the strike. Before the other could follow up Ryu answered with a strong elbow to the man's chest followed by bring his fist up striking his face. Before Ryu could follow up the other lieutenant swung his other sword around at Ryu. Ryu flips himself up over the strike. As he's in the air mid flip he switches his grip back to normal and follows up with two explosion infused powerful kicks to the lieutenants at his sides heads. They were sent of the roof of the train. The one with the twin blades recovered sooner and used his blades to stab into the roof of the car to hang on. The other one recovered just in time to grip onto the edge of the roof. Ryu landed and drew his sword from the roof. The lieutenant with the great-sword sprung back into action and charged at Ryu full speed. Ryu readied himself. The lieutenant swung at Ryu with full force. Ryu meet the lieutenants blade with his own. The momentum of the lieutenants sent the both of them flying. The two remained lock in place their blades grinding against each other. When they first flew over top of the last car Ryu managed to slip underneath the lieutenant to deliver a strong kick explosion and aura infused kick to the man's stomach launching him into the air. Ryu threw his blade up towards the lieutenant. Ryu leaped into the air ahead of the lieutenant. He clasped his hands together and brought them down on the lieutenant. The lieutenant was sent flying down and was impaled by Ryu's blade. Ryu fell back down towards the ground. As he was falling he called his sword to him. The sword pulled itself out of the man and returned to Ryu's hand. The man fell down the cliffs into forest below much to shock of his comrades, who had gotten back on the roof of the train. Ryu launched himself back onto the train with an explosion and landed safely on the third to last car. Ryu cracked his neck and place his blade on his shoulders.

"Who's next?" Ryu taunted.

The two hesitated.

"Hmph… You and your friends call the Faunus animals when you're but cowardly chickens." Ryu taunted.

The lieutenant wielding the blades eye's lite up in anger. He charged full speed at Ryu.

"Wait!" The other Lieutenant called out.

Ryu readied himself. As the lieutenant drew near Ryu channeled intensely hot flames into his blade. When the two were in reach of each other they swung their blades at full force. Ryu's sword shattered the lieutenants and cleaved the lieutenant in half. The lieutenants lifeless remains rolled of the train. Ryu place his sword on his back and took up a fighting stance. The last remaining lieutenant faced him.

"So this is the strength of the great Shinku Ryu." He stated. "I hate to admit we underestimated you."

"Don't feel bad most do," Ryu pointed out.

"Hmph… well I wouldn't get too confident for I Ricardo De Arboles shall defeat you!" Ricardo claimed.

"Give it your best shot." Ryu taunted.

"Oh I will!" Ricardo replied.

Ricardo began to grunt as he tightened his muscles. His exosuit soon began to light up at certain spots. Ricardo began to show signs of being in pain.

"What it the world?" Ryu pondered.

Suddenly Ricardo charged at Ryu at tremendous speeds catch Ryu off guard with a strong punch to his face. Ryu began to fly through the air. _What in the hell just happened. He just increased his strength and speed tremendously._ Ryu thought to himself. He recovered and landed safely on the ground. _It must be his suit it can increase his abilities even further than I first thought. But it seems to also take a toll on the user. This must be new with this model._ Ryu thought to himself. Ricardo charged at him again. Ryu readied himself for the next attack. Ryu countered Ricardo's punch with on of his own. After a few seconds of struggling Ricardo broke the struggle and unleashed a fury of punches at Ryu. Ryu struggled to block or dodge them. After this had gone on for a bit an intense and sharp pain erupted from Ricardo's arms. Ryu took the to deliver a strong left into Ricardo's stomach causing him to stumble back. Ricardo's body struggled to recover from the damage he had done to himself.

"Shit I pushed it too far!" He shouted.

Ryu delivered a strong kick to Ricardo's head sending him flying off the train and down the cliffs. With the three lieutenants Ryu resumed moving the bombs from the last car to the one in front of it. Once he finished he sealed up the opening he had cut opened. He opened the roof hatch. He made his way towards the front of the car. He summoned a ball of flame and kept it over top of opening in the other car. He quickly made his way inside the train car and shut the roof hatch sealing it tight. Once inside he readied himself. He commanded the fireball outside down onto the bombs. Upon impact the fireball triggered the explosion. The following explosion sent the car Ryu was in flying and took out a large section of the forest.

At Vale team Light and the remaining members of team Crimson helped in the evacuation of citizens from the blast zone. The shooting of policemen, military men, huntsmen and even some students from beacon rang throughout directing citizens out of the area. Despite the situation most of the citizens didn't panic but an aura of fear ran throughout the city.

Luz and Caesar were working together to direct the citizens.

"Keep moving this way!" Caesar directed.

"Just a little further and you'll be out of the blast zone!" Luz assured.

The two continued to direct the citizens.

"Do you think Ryu can stop them in time?" Luz asked.

"I hope so," Caesar stated. "I hope he makes it back in one piece."

Luz looked at Caesar worriedly. Suddenly a the sound of a loud explosion rang out in the distance. Everyone looked towards the west and saw smoke rising in the distance as well as a light glowing on the horizon. Caesar looked in awe and shock. His eyes widened.

"Luz… I think it's… Ryu… he… he did it!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Luz questioned.

"What else could that explosion had been it came from the same direction as the train was coming from." Caesar explained. "Ryu did it for sure. We're saved!"

Cries of joy and relief rang out aloud across the whole city. All their fears had vanished replaced with bright smiles full of joy. Luz and Caesar embraced each other in a hug laughing and smiling now that the worst of it had passed. The twos happiness was short lived as questions of Ryu's fate began to surface.

"But did Ryu make it?" Caesar questioned.

"We can only pray he thought of something." Luz answered.

After things had died down a bit a large investigation party was sent to the area. Because of their involvement, the remaining members of team Crimson and Light were allowed to come along. The explosion had cleared out a large section of the forest making it easy to search. After a few days of searching the blast zone as well as the surrounding area a few members of the party found one part of the train left in tacked. A lone care had landed in the forest a few miles away from the epicenter it's doors blasted off from the inside. There a message was found inscribed on nearby tree. The group read the message.

"Best call those kids over their gonna want to see this." One man stated.

The group call over Light and Crimson whom rushed towards the area. When they got their they all gathered around and read the message.

"Hey guys it's Ryu. If you're reading this then you found where I landed. I'm letting you guys know I won't be coming back right away there's things I have to do on my own. I'm going to find out more about the Night Hunters. The informant is someone who lives a ways outside the city. I should be back within a month's time. Till then best of luck. Your good friend, Ryu." The message stated.

The group smiled.

"Looks like someone's going to have fun without us." Holokai pointed out.

"If you could call traveling alone outside the protection of the city fun." Iris remarked.

"Don't knock it till ya try it." Sun retorted.

"Oh shut up!" Iris shouted back.

"Hey don't tell me to shut up!" Sun shouted.

As the two began to fight Luz looked towards Caesar. Caesar looked towards Luz.

"See I told you we won't lose anyone." Luz pointed out.

"I guess you were right." Caesar admitted.

The group returned to beacon to rest up after a long and exciting couple of days. The events that took place in Vale soon spread across the world. Almost overnight names Caesar, Ryu, Mana, Sun, Luz, Iris, Holokai, and Tala became known across the globe. Ryu in particular had become praised as the Hero of Vale for selflessly putting his life on the line to save the people of Vale. Caesar and Luz had also received praises for the planning of the operation. News networks across the globe covered the story for weeks. The reveal of the Night Hunters involvement in the attack hurt the their reputation. This occurred despite the group's efforts to pin it on an extreme faction within the organization.

A week after the incident the group continued to rest back at the school. Tala, Holokai, and Sun were walking down the hall together.

"I can't believe Ryu's getting all this attention and he's not even here." Holokai complained.

"What'd you expect he played the biggest role in this." Tala pointed out. "If not for him we'd never had found out about this."

"Hate to admit it by she makes a good point." Sun stated. "We were basically along for the ride. We real didn't do much."

Sun place his hands behind his head.

"Let's just be happy we got any credit for the whole thing." Sun pointed out.

"Yeah but he's not even here." Holokai remarked.

"And if he was here he'd probably get more of the spotlight." Tala pointed out.

"Yeah best enjoy what little of the limelight we get." Sun stated.

"I'm still not happy about it." Holokai stated.

"You and me both." Sun stated.

In the forests far outside of Vale Ryu traveled alone with only a newspaper to keep him occupied.

"The Hero of the Vale on top of Hero of the Faunus man I've made quite a name for myself in just a little under five years." Ryu observed.

Ryu continued to read the article.

"Looks like everyone gets to share in the glory even Port is mentioned." Ryu stated.

As Ryu made his way through the forest he looked up at the sky overhead. The sky was bright blue not a cloud in sight. The sun shone high in the sky.

"Best pick up the pace only got three weeks left." Ryu stated before speeding up into a brisk jog.


	12. Chapter 12: The Adventure Continues

Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues

The sun shone high in the sky, leaves fluttering in the fall winds. It had been one week since the message from Ryu had been found. Luz, Holokai, Sun, and Caesar were outside sparring with each other in weighted clothing. Iris, Mana, and Tala sat by each other watching them spar.

"They sure are determined to get stronger." Iris pointed out.

"What you expect with how strong our enemy is they have to." Mana explained. "Especially with Caesar and Luz those two are determined to protect everyone."

"There's more to it though." Tala observed. "This is not just about defeating our enemy but surpassing Ryu."

"What makes you say that?" Mana questioned.

"Just a feeling I had. Just think about it. They all have faced Ryu or in the case of Holokai seen him in action." Tala explained. "I personally believe Holokai is the one in our group who will defeat Ryu."

"No way It's gonna be Sun." Iris expressed.

"I personally think Luz. She came the closest to giving Ryu a run for his money." Mana stated.

"No, It's going to be Sun!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ah sorry girly but it's going to be Holokai." Tala replied.

"No, it's Sun who's gonna surpass Ryu!" Iris responded.

"Don't try me girl, not unless you want a good bet down!" Tala exclaimed.

"You wanna go? I'll kick your ass in three seconds flat!" Iris proclaimed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Mana sighed.

"Speaking of which, Iris I never pinned you to fall for Sun. Care to elaborate?" Mana pryed.

"Ahh... huh? Wha? No I don't ahh… I don't… like him." Iris stumbled.

Iris' face turned a bright red.

"Don't lie you've fallen head over heels for him. You just won't admit." Mana pointed out.

"I have not!" Iris exclaimed.

"Oh come on don't deny it anyone can see it." Mana remarked. "Hell I bet even Sun managed to notice."

"Oh shut up!" Iris shouted.

"Ahahahaha… man love is in the air, we got Caesar and Luz, Iris and Sun." Mana pointed out.

"I'm not in love with him!" Iris declared.

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that," Mana remarked. "Anyways we also have you and Holokai, Tala. And I bet even Ryu is in love with someone."

"What makes you say that?" Tala asked.

"Just a hunch I had." Mana answered.

"Whatever, I'm still not in love with Sun." Iris declared.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiight of course your not." Mana retorted.

"Oh shut up!" Iris replied.

Meanwhile Ryu was traveling through woods. The sun poked through trees as he hurried along a fast pace. He neared a small cottage in a clearing.

"There it is." Ryu exclaimed.

Ryu ran up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hey Blind it's me Ryu let me in." Ryu ordered.

The door opened an old man of sixty years old stepped out. He had a bald head and pure white beard. His eyes were shut.

"Ah Ryu good to see it's been awhile." Blind greeted.

"Four years I think," Ryu stated. "How you've been old man?"

"I've been quite well thank you." Blind replied. "How have you been? Anything new?"

"I've been good. And nothing new just the usual, fighting grimm, saving lives, and growing in fame." Ryu answered.

"Hahahaha… Good to hear somethings never change." Blind replied. "By the way did you get the hang of the echolocation technique I taught you?"

"For the most part ya. Even used it in a match at school." Ryu responded.

"Good to hear, anyways we best get down to business." Blind stated.

"Right, I take it Luna stopped by and told you everything?" Ryu inquired.

"She did, I knew some of it through my own digging but she did let me know something new and interesting." Blind answered. "Why don't you take a set I'll pour us some tea."

Blind brought out a teapot and two tea cups. He poured tea for Ryu and himself. He gave one cup to Ryu. He and Ryu sat down across from one another on a small wooden table. Ryu sipped his tea.

"So tell me what info you know." Ryu implored.

"Very well, first the Night Hunters base is in the mountain range a few miles outside of Vale. Specifically at these coordinates." Blind stated.

He handed Ryu a paper with the coordinates marked on them. Ryu logged it on his scroll.

"I also found out their performing experiments on the Faunus they've captured." Blind stated.

"What kind of experiments?" Ryu inquired.

Ryu readied to log them in his scroll.

"All kinds of experiments dissection, experimental poisons, toxins, overcharging a person's aura, hmmm… let's see ah… oh they tried experiments in turning the faunus into animals." Blind explained.

"Really?" Ryu questioned.

"Yeah, apparently it failed but they tried it nonetheless." Blind answered.

"Interesting, anything else?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, there's the further improvements to their exo suits they been making, and they have been performing experiments trying to cram someone's soul into a weapon." Blind explained.

Ryu looks at Blind.

"Cram someone's soul into a weapon?" How?" Ryu questioned.

"That I don't know. Apparently it's only been successful twice. However even in those cases they couldn't force the semblance of the soul to activate." Blind further explained.

"I see, interesting. Anyways did find anything else out. Any clues as to why Versailles and Night are doing this and who their boss is?" Ryu asked.

"Unfortunately nothing on that. I did find out that the Night hunters are having a meeting in Vale in two days. At the warehouse farthest from the docks." Blind answered.

"Good to know, thanks for the info Blind." Ryu replied.

Ryu sipped more of his tea.

"Glad I could help," Blind expressed.

"I'll let my friends back at Beacon know about this." Ryu stated.

"Sounds good," Blind replied.

Ryu typed away on his scroll.

"Hey Blind out of curiousity how did you find all this out?" Ryu questioned.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Blind replied. "But every organization has few rats among them."

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"By the way Ryu what's your relationship with Luna? Last I checked you two were on opposite sides of the war and now you're working together." Blind inquired.

"You know the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ryu responded.

"Oh come now there's more to it than that. A pretty young woman like her and a handsome young man like yourself." Blinded pryed.

"There's nothing going on between us Blind, at least not now." Ryu replied.

"Not now?" Blinded inquired.

Ryu put his scroll away.

"Not now but she's definitely into me." Ryu claimed.

"Oh really?" Blind questioned.

"I doubt she'll admit it but it's definitely there." Ryu stated.

Ryu finished his tea.

"Ahaha… welp best get going I'm a scout out this base of there's." Ryu stated.

"Best of luck." Blind stated.

"Thanks cya." Ryu replied.

"Goodbye," Blind responded.

Ryu made his way towards the door.

"Oh I forgot to mention. There was one section of the base I couldn't find anything out about." Blind suddenly brought up.

Ryu faced Blind.

"Any idea of what it could be?" He asked.

"Whatever it is I get nothing but chills from the thought of that place." Blind expressed.

Ryu smiled.

"Now I'm getting excited." Ryu stated.

"Good to see somethings never change." Blind replied.

"Hahaha… Thanks again Blind catch ya later." Ryu stated.

Ryu exited Blind's house and sprinted off in the forest.

Meanwhile in the Night Hunter's base. Night looks out thru a window with many scientists gathered around him. He stares intently upon a machine in the center of room in the vague shape of a human body with poles attaching it to the floor and ceiling.

"Transfer complete." Rang out over the intercom.

The machine opened up a steam spud out obscuring the view of the machine. The silhouette of a young man steps out.

"How do you feel sir?" Night inquired.

"Like I'm a young man again." the young man replied. "It will however take some getting used to this body."

"Yes well I'm happy the procedure went as well as it did." Night stated with a sigh of relief. "One slip up and we'd have lost you."

"I would have been dead without it. It seems fate smiles down on me today." the young man observed. "We'll show me to a training room I need to bust this body into shape."

"Right away sir." Night replied.

The young man made his way towards the exit with confidence in his step.

"Everything's going to according plan now for the test subjects." Night stated before leaving the room.

Right after everyone had finished their sparring matches Caesar received the message from Ryu.

"It's Ryu he sent a message!" Caesar exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around Caesar as he read the message to himself. Caesar's eye's widened in shock.

"What does it say?" Luz asked.

Caesar put his scroll away.

"We need to talk to Ozpin right away things are worse than we thought." Caesar stated.

The group rushed up to Ozpin office to discuss the new info Caesar had received. Once there Caesar explained to everyone the contents of the message.

"Well it would seem our enemy has more secrets than we previously thought." Ozpin observed.

"And plenty more, we still don't know who or what is calling the shots." Caesar pointed out. "Not to mention why?"

"In any case we need to go to this base and get our answers." Luz stated.

"Now hold up the seven of us, eight counting Ryu, are going to raid this organization's strong hold by ourselves." Iris pointed out.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Luz questioned.

"Oh I don't know go to this meeting of there's which will have less people and probable someone we can dig some info out of." Iris explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sun expressed.

"Since when did you start thinking with your head?" Iris questioned.

"Since you got a crush on me." Sun answered.

"What… ah… I don't have a crush on you!" Iris expressed.

"Surrrrrrrrrrrrrre you don't." Sun taunted.

"Oh Shut up!" Iris shouted.

"Anyways, Iris brings up a good point the eight of you wouldn't fair well taking on the enemy stronghold." Ozpin stated. "Perhaps this meeting could shed some light on our enemies activities."

"I think it's decided then we'll investigate their meeting in a week's time." Caesar stated. "Mana get in contact with Sage, Ryu won't make it back in time and we need all the help we can get."

"Consider it done," Mana affirmed.

"I wish you the best of luck in this." Ozpin stated.

"Hmph we don't need luck with our skills." Sun boosted.

"I would be careful young man. Pride cometh before the fall." Ozpin retorted.

Sun rolled his eyes.

"Anyways you all are dismissed." Ozpin stated.

Every nodded in affirmation and left the room.

A few days later Ryu lays asleep up in a tree. His calm face hide a deeper inner turmoil. Ryu's eyes twitch slightly. In his mind Ryu stands facing a large fierce crimson drake his sword nowhere in sight. The Dragon spews a torrent of flames at him. Ryu leaps into the flames. He travels thru to the dragons face in delivers a powerful right hook to it's jaw. Ryu springs off the dragon and lands back a little ways from it. The dragon sends its large tail at Ryu. Ryu tanks the blow but lets out a gasps. He holds his ground a grasps the dragon's tail. With all his might he let's out a warrior shout and spins the dragon around eventually throwing it into the air. The dragon screeches as it flies up into the air. Its wings eventually spring into action and it regains control. It roars before charging down at Ryu. Ryu leaps up to meet. He readies a punch. The dragon opens its mouth. Ryu enters it and eventually burst outs on the other side. The dragon lets out one last roar before turning into crimson lights which stream towards Ryu. Ryu's body glows with a bright crimson light.

Ryu awakes from his dream his eyes and emblem glowing with the same crimson light from his dream. They quickly return to their normal state. Ryu smiles.

"Finally I've done it." Ryu stated.

He hops out of the tree. He takes out his scroll and checks how long till he arrives at the Night Hunter's base.

"Almost there." Ryu observed.

Ryu sprinted along thru the forest for a few hours until he arrived at the forest's edge right as the sun was beginning to rise. He looked out a saw a large mountain range. At the foot of one of the mountains he saw a large cave entrance. Ryu takes out a set of binoculars and looks towards the cave. After several minutes he saw some men with exo suits exit into the forest along with Night. After several more minutes a airship rose up and made it's way towards Vale.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Ryu stated.

Ryu heard growls come from behind him.

"Perfect I needed a nice warm up." Ryu stated.

He drew his sword and made his way towards the sound.

A week after receiving the message from Ryu, the remaining members of team CRMS and LIHT along with Sage wait in the shadows outside of the warehouse. The meeting is taking place at around midnight. As the night went on people coming for the meeting arrived one by one. Caesar looked out over this from atop a nearby rooftop.

"Alright everyone you know what your roles are. The operation begins now." Caesar order.


End file.
